Schooled
by Dare2dream00
Summary: A FF story! The guys, accompanied by Tally and Debbie, go to the future. Then Splinter decides to send them all to high school! Which we all know, is no walk in the park, romance, drama, fighting...and don't forget PROM! ...Please R&R. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1 What the shell?

**Chapter 1! Okay, this is my new story! Whoot! Tell me if it's any good.**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1~What the (s)hell?**

**TallyPOV**

It started out like a normal afternoon, Master Splinter, Leo, Don, Debbie, and I were sitting on the couch in the lair while watching Mikey and Raph fight over the remote and what to watch. I was playing with my yo-yo, without the blades out, that I got from everyone on my birthday.

"Mikey, it's my turn!" Raph yelled and lunged at Mikey, but he dodged.

"Wrong Raphie boy! It's my turn." He taunted.

"Mikey, give. me. the. remote. now."

"No!" they were fighting now.

I leaned over to Debbie and murmured, "It really is Raph's turn." Debbie just rolled her eyes. I wagged my eyebrows.

"What are you gonna do Tally?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Join in of course!" Then I lunged at Raph, "well I say it's _my _turn!"

"Oh not you too! It's mah turn!" Raph Mikey and I were piled on top of one another. And soon enough Leo and Don joined in, but Deb wisely chose to stay on the couch with Splinter. Mikey some how got the remote on the carpet just out of reach. And of of _course _I was on the bottom of the pile, but I guess it _was_ my fault I was there.

"Enough, this is foolish. I would like to watch something in five minutes anyway." Master Splinter grabbed the remote and changed it.

"well that's five minutes of cartoon goodness." He pressed a button and a flash of light surrounded the whole lair. The arguing stopped. We got up and looked at each other with confused expression, then that changed to embarrassment. Debbie and I were in our bras and underwear, well, I was in boxers.

"Whoa, what the hell just happened!?" I asked, trying to cover myself up. I was blushing furiously. It's not like I'm self-conscious, it's just that it's my family.

"We're naked!" Debbie shouted at the same time. Well, technically, me and her where more covered then anyone else.

"Where are our masks, our weapons?" Don asked. Then we looked around. "Where-where's everything?" The lair was a wreak, like nobody had been there in like a hundred years.

"Surface, now!" Splinter ordered, we clambered up and gasped at what we saw. The-the city...was, like-like somebody dipped the world in a pan of technology. There were flying cars buzzing past, aliens roaming around, it just looked like a city out of Star Wars.

"What...the....hell...?" I whispered. Suddenly, the gravity felt way heavier, I couldn't even stand up. No one else could either. "Who, turned...the gr-gravity on high?"

"What..the shell is going on?" Don asked out loud.

"I..don't know." Splinter said, trying to get up. Then a white limo stopped in front of us, a door opened and we heard a voice.

"Come with me. Now."

We all looked at Leo, then he looked at Splinter, who nodded, "Let us see where this takes us, because I am not sure if we could stand more of this."

Then we all hauled ourselves into the limo, where a robot was waiting for us.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry it was a little short, but they'll be longer, hopefully. So what did you think? Continue?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	2. Chapter 2 averted eyes

** Chapter 2! I really didn't expect people to review that fast! ^^ Oh, and if you're new to the series, you might want to read 'Witness' and 'Family is Stronger Than Evil' because that is where my OCs Tally and Debbie are from.^^**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2~averted eyes  
**

**TallyPOV**

It was a giant robot. A GIANT FREAKIN ROBOT!

"Hello. I'm Serling. Mr. Jones sent me to get you." the robot-Serling said.

"Like Casey, he's here?" Raph, asked, trying to get up.

"No, as in Cody Jones. Let me help you."

"I don't need help from a bucket of bolts." Well, Serling didn't like that too much, he rolled his, er, eye things and approached Raph. In a minute Raph had this gear on, and he got up instantly. "now this is what I'm talkin' 'bout!"

"A viro pack, it's for everyone because with so many different aliens in the city, gravity and atmosphere differ from area to area." Soon enough we were all in viro packs, and breathing and walking around. It was the best thing that happened to me all day.

"Okay, now that we all can breath, can you tell us where we are?" I asked Serling.

"I'm afraid The Master will tell you."

"As in 'master', you mean this Cody kid?"

"Precisely." Soon we were all in a huge loft thing, we were taking it all in when a kid, about fifteen came out.

"Wow! I can't believe you're real, and here!" the dude said. "I'm Cody Jones."

"Looks like we got a fan club." Mikey laughed, putting his arm around Debbie's waist.

"Can you tell us, where is 'here'?" Master Splinter asked.

"You're in New York, in 2105."

"WHAT!?" We all shouted at the same time.

"Yup, but before we get into that, let's do something about the um...nakedness." he said blushing as he looked at me. Debbie was blushing and Mikey's grip tightened around her. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"Hey buddy, you better avert your eyes or I'll avert them for you." I growled.

"R-right, um sorry." He turned around. Soon Deb and I were in some sweats and a tang tops. (really glad they still had sweats in 2105, _really_ glad.) "Now, in this room, is stuff from your guys time."

There was everything, the Foot symbol, the Shredder's armor, the guy's bandannas. Which they put back on. But our weapons weren't there, which bothered me.

"How did you get this stuff?" Don asked.

"Oh, it belonged to my great-great grandparents, Casey Jones and April O'Neil." Cody explained.

"Wait, does that mean we're like, a hundred and fifteen years old? Man, we aged gracefully." I said. Me and Debbie laughed, teenage girl thing, they don't understand.

"Yea, well, how do we get home?" Leo asked. Good question.

"Uh..well," Cody scratched the back of his head, never a good sign. "I don't really know, I was using a time window I invented, the travel part was an accident, and I've got no idea how to reduplicate it."

"So we're stuck here?" Debbie asked miserably.

"For the time being..." Great. "maybe we should get you back your weapons." We all nodded and went to a lab where a blue girl on skates was waiting.I'm saying blue, she wasn't like sad, she was _blue. _

"Hi! I'm Starling!" She explained that the machine could give us our weapons back, all we had to do was think about them. Soon enough, we all had our gear back.

"Well, now that's settled, can we please get some food!" Mikey complained. Cody nodded and took us back to the kitchen.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza" everyone said instantly. Cody got this confused expression on his face.

"What's pizza? We don't have 21st century food here."

"Any soda? candy? sugar? fat?" Mikey was practically begging. But Cody shook his head to all of them.

It's official, I hate the future.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry it's starting out so slow guys, but I think in the next chapter, Splinter breaks the news to them. ^^**

**Please Review! **

**Thanks!**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Burned

**Chapter 3! Okay, so a couple people pointed out that I need more detail, so this chapter is my first attempt of hopefully many more. So tell me if I succeed. ^^**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3~Burned.**

**TallyPOV**

So for lunch, Cody gave us this glop. I couldn't even tell you what it was. It was pretty much tofu, with vegetables, pudding, and rice mixed into it. So it was like tapioca pudding, except nastier. Yea, it didn't really float my boat, if you know what I mean. Wait, scratch that, it did float, right up my throat after five minutes of trying to keep it down. It was not on my top list of good experiences. I stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

"That's it," I said, "I'm making homemade pizza." nobody objected to it, big surprise there.

I rummaged through the fridge, and found everything I needed to make a large pepperoni pizza. I started prepping the doe. "Yo Mikey!" I called. "You wanna help bro?" He was in the kitchen in a instant.

He did a mock salute, "Michelangelo reporting for duty! What do want me to do?"

"Start flipping the doe, it's about ready to smother with the sauce, cheese and pepperoni." I said, and started slicing the pepperoni into thin slices.

"You got it dudette." Within fifteen minutes, we had an uncooked pizza waiting to go into the oven. I picked it up and walked toward the machine that said OVEN-TRON 5000, I bent down and opened it up, ready to put the pizza in.

"YEOOOOW!" I cried. Mikey pulled me away just in time. The oven shot out a laser hot beam, that would of hit me in the face, if Mikey wasn't there. The laser just hit my left arm. I looked at it, and it didn't look pretty. I could move it and everything, it just hurt like hell. You know how you get burned when you accidentally touch your stove? Yea, my arm looked like I had laid it on an iron stove for an hour, until it was good and crispy. I even had blisters all up my arm and some on my hand. This was not a fun experience.

"YOUR FOOD IS COOKED. HAVE A NICE DAY." a lady's voice said from the oven from hell. Yea, more like YOUR ARM IS COOKED. HAVE A NICE DAY FUMING.

Mikey, gingerly took my arm, "Aw, man...that does not look good. We need to get Don to look at this." Speaking of Don, he and the rest of our group came running in as soon as I screamed.

"What happened?" Leo said urgently, looking for some attack. I looked pointedly at Cody.

"Your demon oven nearly burned my arm off!" I said, just under shouting volume.

"The oven is supposed to cook your food in your hand instantly, so you don't have to wait." Serling explained. Then he rolled his circuits, "any idiot would know that."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm from the past and didn't know that demon ovens of destruction loomed in a household kitchen." I snapped.

"Okay!" Don interrupted before Serling was about to make a come back, "Tally, I need to look at you're arm. Everyone else, out." He pointed toward the living room, and everyone left. Don helped me to a chair and pulled out a first aid kit, which I have _no_ idea where he got it. He applied some ointment and bandaged my whole arm and part of my hand like a mummy. I winced as he tightened the knot. "You need to leave this on for a couple weeks. It'll hurt, and it'll be itchy, but don't scratch, otherwise it'll hurt more. Understand?"

I nodded and we headed back to the living room where everyone was waiting. I nodded at Mikey."Thanks dude, you totally saved my neck. Literally."

Mikey shrugged. "No big deal."

"Well," I said as I sat down next to Raph. "That's the last time I use future kitchen appliances." Raph snickered. I punched him in the arm with my good arm. That shut him up, for now. He did give me a dirty 'this isn't over look' though.

"Yes, well, onto a different note. I have been thinking." Master Splinter said. We all looked at him. "Perhaps this is a great opportunity for us, being in the future."

"Opportunity Masta'?" Raph asked.

"Yes, as you can all clearly see, our kind is accepted. And I was thinking...no I have decided."

"Decided what Master?" Leo asked, leaning forward on his knees.

"That all six of you shall attend New York High School tomorrow." We all just stared at him. Then Donny pipped up.

"You mean you signed us up for high school?" he asked, getting excited. All the guys were, at the prospect of meeting new people, without being judged on looks.

"Yes, it has all been worked out. You shall get your schedules there in the morning. But I have requested that none of you take any form of history,for knowing the future of what might happen is a very dangerous thing." I could understand that too, and I really had no problem with it, I've been to school before, and let me tell you, History was NOT my forte.

"Cool! We're going to school! Debbie, Tally, what's it like?" Mikey asked us. We looked at each other.

"Um, lots of drama." I started, recalling the days that I shared with Deb our freshman year. So that's how the day went, Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey asking us about what high school was like. And we explained the best we could.

By the time they stopped with questions, it was way past ten at night.

"Alright my children, time for bed, you have school in the morning." Master Splinter said. Really didn't think I'd ever hear him say that. We said our good-nights and went to the rooms Cody gave us.

Tomorrow, we'd all be sophomores in a futuristic high school. It'll be an interesting day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whoot! Ouch Tally, be a little more careful! ^^, so can you tell me if I succeeded on the whole 'more detail' thing?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	4. Chapter 4 School

**Chapter 4! .............PICKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing but my OCs**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4~School.**

**TallyPOV**

Before I went to bed last, I went back to Starling's machine, man...it's like she lives in that lab. But anyway, I went because I wanted my ipod back, but I decided to myself upgrade, to an ipod touch. Filled with a lot of songs. I mean, why not right?

But that's what I was doing when my alarm went off, listening to music. I was way to nervous to sleep. And I planned to take a shower before school. I got up and walked into the bathroom. Thank the heavens that the shower didn't change in a hundred years, cause I don't think I could handle more injuries from future appliances. Careful to avoid getting my arm wet, I took a nice long hot shower, then got dressed.

I headed to kitchen to find everyone, including Starling and Cody at the breakfast table. Raph smirked.

"So Tally, have any trouble wit the shower? Any injuries?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Har har, very funny Raph."

"I like to tink so." I rolled my eyes and sat down, all of a sudden, cereal appeared in front of me. I don't think I'll ever get used to the future. Ever. But I started eating anyway.

After everyone was finished it was quarter to eight.

"Alright everyone, you must be off," Master Splinter said. "Remember, tell no one you are from the past. And behave." he said, looking sternly at Mikey and Raph, who nodded. "Good, now good luck."

Then we headed out. I gave the guys, Cody, Starling and Debbie a piece of gum, popped one in my mouth, put in my headphones of my new ipod and started playing with my yo-yo, (with the blades in of course). Soon enough, we came to a building with a sign that said: NYHS. Teens were walking in. Cody and Starling went to class, and we headed to the office. The real kicker was that it wasn't the first day, it was the middle of the first semester.

We walked in and up to the desk, where a green lady with flaming red hair and piercing purple eyes was typing on a holograph computer. She looked up and saw us, smiled at us with her fangs and walked up to the edge of the desk. "Helllo. How maaaay I help you." She hissed. She had a forked tongue. That's not something you see everyday. I was too distracted by her tongue to say anything. Luckily Leo wasn't.

"Hi, we're the new students. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Tally Hamato. And Debbie Miller." She looked at all of us, as if sizing us up. Either to fight, or to eat, I dunno, she just seemed like the kind of monster that wants to eat cha.

She smiled, which still totally freaked me out. Mikey put an arm around both me and Deb. "Ah, yesssss. I'm Mrsss. Warren. Welcome to New York High." she handed us our schedules."Here are your schedulesss for the year. You need to report to homeroom. Have a nicccce day."

We each compared our schedules. Here was mine:

Homeroom. (by myself)

Chemistry.(with Don...thank goodness!)

Math. (with Raph)

Lunch(With all of them. WHOO!)

English. (With Mikey, that'll be a fun time)

Gym. (With Leo)

Galaxy Religions (by myself)

Spnish(with Debbie)

Free.(by myself.)

So, at least I had a class with each one of them. I put my ipod and yo-yo away, said my 'see ya later's and 'good luck's, then headed to my home room. I stepped into the loud room to have all eyes on me. I walked up to the teacher, who was human, and handed him slip. He signed it and smiled at me. "Hello Tally, welcome to homeroom 35. I'm Mr. Boring." and I almost laughed my head off. But contained it. He turned toward the class. "CLASS!" they all came to attention, "This is Tally Hamato. She is new here, so treat her with respect." Then he turned to me. _Please don't...please don't please DON'T! _I prayed in my head. "Why don't you introduce yourself." he did.

"Um, hey, I'm Tally Hamato. Um, what else do I say?" I asked, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Mr. Boring thought about it.

"Why doesn't the class ask you some questions." There were hands up instantly. "Yes, Travis." Travis was a really tall dude with dark skin and wings coming out his back.

"Yea, um, what happened to you're arm?" he asked, pointing to my bandaged left arm. I shifted feet. I'd honestly rather take on fifty Foot than do this.

"Oh, I kinda burned it using the oven..."

"What model was it?" Some kid asked.

"I think it was the OVEN TRON 5000..."

"That's the safest oven in the wold right now." Travis said, awed.

"Try tellin that to it." I muttered. That got a few chuckles. Finally, Mr Boring had pity.

"Okay Tally, you can take your seat." I walked to a seat in the back and everyone resumed whispering, every now and then taking glances at me that they didn't think I saw. I pulled out my yo-yo and began playing with it.

Then some girl came up to me. "What _is_ that thing?" she asked, pointing to my yo-yo. I looked up to a hot pink face, this girl was hot pink with light pink hair, pink cloths, pink eyes, pink...everything. It made me sick.

"A yo-yo. What's it look like?" I snapped.

"It's looks like *prag." her and her two friends laughed,"Oh, by the way, I'm Pinkie." I shoulda guessed. I rolled my eyes and put it away.

"Listen missy," growled. "I don't take crap from no one. So unless you want a face full of fist, I suggest you stop pestering me and go away." I was aware everyone was looking at us now.

"Oooo, I'm _so _scared." I raised my fist fast, and she flinched. I smirked.

"Yea, you are." Then the bell rang and I hightailed it to my next class. Before I left, I heard a girl with glasses say to the girl next to her,

"She just stood up to Pinkie!" I sighed.

This was going to a long day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

***prag-just a word I made up, some futuristic slag for crap or something like that.^^**

**Please review.**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Invitation

**Chapter !**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing**

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5~Invitation  
**

**TallyPOV**

I came to the Chem door and sighed in relief as I found Don at the door. I walked up to him and smiled. "Hey dude wanna sit next to me?"

He nodded, "Sure. How does your arm feel?"

"Itchy. I seriously want to scratch it."

"Don't. But I'll change your bandages when we get home."

"Thanks." We walked into the Chem lab and once again, everyone was staring at us. We handed our slips to the teacher, who said her name was Miss Hagas...what is with these teachers and weirdo names, really? She seemed to be from the same planet as Starling, she was blue and had purple glasses, the good thing was she handed us our books and let me and Don sit together without introducing ourselves. Which was a plus.

"Okay class, today we will be continuing learning about the Periodic Table of Elements." Ms. Hagas said and started pulling down a hologram of the Table. Don grinned and turned to me.

"This is baby stuff." he said proudly. "I'll ace this class.." He turned back toward the front when I rolled my eyes and his grinned drooped. You know how there used to maybe be like 103 elements. Yeeeea, now there's like 901. Don, being the optimist he is, perked right back up. "Awesome! This gives me the opportunity to expand our time when we get back!" He said excitedly to me.

"Always the optimist Don." I smiled. There was no way I was going to get this, so I let my eyes wander around the room. Ms. Hagas must of asked a question because a girl's hand instantly shot up. She was pretty, short black hair, light green skin, a soft face. Blue eyes. She looked human, except for the greenness. Don seemed to notice too, because he was practically drooling over himself.

"Yes, Bliss?" Ms Hagas called on the girl.

"The answer is Byzantium." she-Bliss said.

I nudged Don, he looked at me. I winked. "She's cute, huh Don?"

"I think so..."

Ms. Hagas interrupted us. "Okay, you'll be working in partners. Bliss you'll be with Donatello here. And Jack, you'll be with Tally." She gave the other people in the class their partners and gave us some labs.

Donny went over to where Bliss was waiting and a boy came over to me. He was human, tall, had chocolate brown hair, shaggy brown hair and freckles. He grinned at me. "Hi, I'm Jack. You are?"

It took me a minute to remember my name. Why? I don't really know. "Uh, Tally." We shook hands. His were warm.

"Well, we'd better get started on this." He sat down next to me.

"I really hope you get this, cause I sure as hell don't." I said. He laughed. It was like bells. Wait a minute-_it was like bells?- _what the hell? I pushed the thought out of my mind.

"I get it. So, you make any friends yet?"

"No, but I made an enemy in homeroom." He looked at me.

"Well, I'd say you and I are friends, don't you?"

"Uh, yea, I guess." I said stupidly. Gosh, why was I becoming so friken' tongue tied around some GUY!?

"So who is this enemy?" He said as he mixed some chemicals. I stole a glance at Don. He and Bliss seemed to be flirting. They were both smiling a lot.

"She said her name was Pinkie or something. She made me mad so I kinda went off on her." I explained. He wrote something down down on our paper and chuckled.

"Yea, Pinkie is not the nicest person ever. Not many girls can stand up to her, too scared. I'm impressed."I was pretty sure I blushed.

"Yea, Me and my brother's kinda study Ninjutsu. We've been in more tough spots than I care to count" I said, then called to Donny. "Isn't that right bro?"

He looked up, "Huh? Y-yea." Obviously he had no idea what I was talking about. He just went back to mixing chemicals while Bliss was looking at him fondly.

"Now I'm really impressed." Jack said. "You maybe wanna bring you and your brothers and whoever else over to our table for lunch today?"

"Sure." Then the bell rang.

"Okay class," Hagas said, "We'll continue with these tomorrow. And these partners will be your partners for the rest of the year."

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" I asked.

"Yea, see ya than." He grinned and went to his next class.

Then I headed to Math, which I was looking forward to, it's not like Math can change that much, it's just numbers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**WHoot! That was fun to write. ^^ A little short..but whatever ^^. Don't fear! There is drama coming! **

**Please review~**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	6. Chapter 6 The Group

**Chapter 6! Whoot! I'm on fire! **

**Disclaimer~I own nothing**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6~The Group  
**

**TallyPOV**

I'll spare you guys the boring walk to Math, because that's just the kind of person I am. Man, I was getting hungry, hopefully school food would be better than stuff in Cody's super loft. Did I just say that I hoped school food would be better? Wow, that's a stretch.

Anyway, I walked in and sat down next to Raph, I think everything died down, at least I hoped it did.

"So, how's you're first day goin' Raphie?" I asked him with a smirk.

He shrugged and tightened his bandanna. "I dunno, fine I guess. I tink I'm gonna try out fer football, tryout's are next week."

"Dude, you'd be beast!" I said. We slapped fives. "I made an enemy today!"

"Oh, really?" He asked, I was about to explain, and then she walked in. Pinkie.

"Speak of the witch..." I muttered. She glared at me, but stopped at our table.

"Hello. Sorry, I don't think I caught your name." She smiled sickeningly. I rolled my eyes.

"Tally, What do you want Pinkie? Isn't one threat enough?" I snapped.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling. I heard you burnt you're little arm and was just wondering--" then she did something so down right evil, she dropped her book onto my arm!

"OUCH!" I yelped. It hurt so bad I got tears in my eyes.

"--if that hurt." She smirked. Raph stood up, but I shook my head. He sat down and glared thoroughly at Pinkie.

I winced as I pulled my arm close to me.

"What is you're problem?" I asked. I pulled my right arm back, ready to punch her in her gut, but this time it was Raph's turn to hold me back. He caught my arm right before I was about to punch.

"Remeba' what Masta's Splinta' said. Don't get into trouble." He said quietly. I nodded.

"You are so lucky..." I growled. She was about to say something, but the teacher walked in. And he was a bug. A giant praying mantas. Alright, that's pretty dang cool. Not gonna lie.

"Alright. Open you're books to page 1289 and do problems 1 through 30." Mr. Mantas said, that's the name I gave him, since he didn't tell us. I opened my book and my jaw dropped.

Raph nudged me. "Tally? You get this at all?" he whispered.

I shook my head. " I was kinda planning on asking Don to help me. So I'm just gonna doodle." He nodded.

"Good plan. How's your arm?"

"I don't know, Donny's probably gonna have to look at it again. I'm so gonna get that little bitch."

"I'm witchu on that one."

We spent the rest of the period doodling. Then the bell rang and me and Raph practically flew out of the room. We met everyone outside the cafeteria.

"Hey guys. My friend Jack wants us to sit with him and his friends." I said, they nodded and we entered the cafeteria. I looked around and Jack waved us over. We walked over to a table full of smiling kids.

"Hey Tally." Jack grinned. I grinned back, despite the pain in my arm. "Want to introduce you to everyone. Everyone, this is Tally and her family. Tally, this is Travis, Henry, Bliss, Heather, Lily and Carpathia." Don immediately went to sit next to Bliss, who was smiling. Mikey and Debbie sat next to each other, holding hands. Leo took a shy seat next to Heather, who was blushing. She was pretty, mid back light brown hair, human. With hazel eyes and freckles. Raph sat next to Captia? Capathia? Okay, note to self-ask Capathia if I can call her Capa.- anyway, Raph sat next her, and they looked at each other, sizing each other up. She was a walking tiger. She had short orange fur and golden eyes. Travis, I recognized was in my homeroom, had some really cool wings. Henry was just a plain dude, blonde hair, blue eyes. And Lily was a cute girl with bouncing brown curls. She looked a lot like Jack, so I figured she was his sister.

"Hola amigos! I'm Mikey, and this is Debbie. My girlfriend." Mikey introduced both of them.

"Sup, I'm Raph. How's the football team here?" Raph asked Henry. He pipped up.

"Best in the city! You thinking of trying out?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Shell yea!" They got into an exciting conversation about Football and cars.

"I'm Donny. How's the academic team here?" Don asked no one in particular.

Bliss gotta grin on her green face. "Oh, amazing! We won state champs three years running!"

"I'm Leo." Leo said, always so talkative.

So we got on the subject of school activities and what not. Then Heather looked at me. "Tally! You should totally join student council! We make all the awesome decisions, how to spend moneys, what to do foe spirit week and the theme for prom. We could really use some new ideas."

"I'll think about it. As long as Pinkie's not on it." I said. Heather's face dropped.

"What did she do to you?" Debbie asked.

"She dropped her freakin book on my burnt arm on purpose! If Raph hadn't held me back I swear I woulda punched her in her pink lousy face," I said.

"Tally, that's not good, now it could take longer for your arm to heal." Donny said.

"I know. So is she on student council Heather?"

"Yea, she's the head." she said quietly. "But please think about it!"

"Alright, I'll think about it." It could be a way to annoy the hell out of Pinkie, that made me smile.

"Debbie!" Lily said, beaming, "You should join the cheer squad." That made Debbie grin.

"Sure, why not?"

Then the warning bell rang. We all said our goodbyes and I headed to Mikey. "Alright dude, let's rock this English class."

"Let's." we powned fists and head off to English.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review!**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Jokes and Short Stories

**Chapter 7! I am cranking these things out!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7~Jokes and Short Stories. **

**TallyPOV**

Me and Mikey were late, because he had to take the longest drink from the water fountain _ever._ We walked in and the human teacher looked at us, he seemed pretty friendly.

"Why thanks for joining us you too. You must be new, well come on introduce yourselves. And the rule is, one joke. Who wants to go first?" Mikey and I looked at each other, he grinned and pushed me forward. I flipped him off behind my back and he just grinned even wider, if that were possible. "Hello there, I'm Mr. Taylor, well come now," he grabbed my arm. "introduce yourself. And don't forget the joke."

I racked my brain for an easy and corny joke. "I'm Tally Hamato. That's my brother Mikey." I pointed to over where he was standing. "and um....what did the Pink Panther say when he stepped on an ant?" I was met with silence. "dead ant, dead ant, dead ant, dead ant.... " I said it it the form of the theme song. "...hehe." Mr. Taylor started to crack up, so hard he almost fell out of his seat. That was the thing that got everyone laughing. He got up, wiped his eyes behind his glassed and gestured to Mikey.

Mikey stepped forward and grinned. "Hello dudes and dudettes! I'm Michelangelo, but please call me Mikey. And what are the Mario Brother's cloths made of?" He didn't wait for an answer. "denim denim denim, denim denim denim." He said it in the level music, just like I was, he was met with silence, except for Mr. Taylor. Odds are the kids had no idea what we were talking about, I mean that _was_ a hundred years ago.

"Alright, take your seats, lovely jokes by the way." Mr. Taylor said and sat on his hover desk. "Okay, you'll be writing a short story for the first half of class and then we'll be sharing them. It can be on anything your little hearts desire, so be creative. Go ahead and start." He walked toward the board and started doodling on it. I'm kinda liking English class.

I thought what about what I could write about, I guess I could write what happened, like how we came to the future and what not. I even considered to write about one of our clashes with the Shredder. But that seemed kinda morbid. (And in case any of you were wondering why I haven't used my power to get my way yet, that's because I promised myself i wouldn't use it unless it was an emergency.) But back to my writing. I guess I could write a fairytale. I pick up my pen and started writing. _Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess. She was loved by many people..._Then I rolled my eyes and erased. Okay, that was probably the stupidest things I've ever started to write. I glanced at Mikey next to me, he was writing furiously on his paper, wide grin on his face. I shook my head and turned back to my paper. What could I write about? A magical pony? A goth? A tree? No, none of those worked. Global warming? That could work, I could write it like I was a polar bear or something. I started writing again. _I am a polar bear, my home is the polar ice caps...._I kept on writing, my words flowing easier as I kept at it.

Soon, I was done, and I started doodling on a spare sheet, I gradually saw other pens going down, including Mikey. Mr. Taylor stopped doodling, the picture on the board was the entire city of New York. Wow. I whistled to myself.

"Alright, pens down. Who want's to go first?" He looked and me and pointed. I tried to scrunch down in my seat, but his gaze was steady. "don't try and hide Tally, come on up. Mikey'll be next." I sighed and went to the front of the classroom with my paper. I hesitated. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on." Mr. Taylor urged.

I took a deep breathe. "I am a polar bear, my home is the polar ice caps. But as the days get longer, I notice something is not right. My family is slowing decreasing. Our food source is running at an all time low. As is the ice we walk on. I noticed some strangers near my home a little ago. They were studying us, were they the cause of me and my family's distress? I walked near them, not close enough to be seen, but close enough to hear. I heard one of them say 'global warming.' Is that was causing this? Everywhere I walk, I feel the ice getting thinner. Could someone ever help us? I am a polar bear, and my life, my family's lives, are in danger. Won't you help us?" I finished. There was polite clapping.

"Well done. Go on back to your seat. Mikey! You're up." Mr. Taylor called. Mikey jumped up and to the front, he held out his paper.

"In the house, Erica wrapped her jacket around her tighter. Then she heard a noise. From the attic, came an unearthly howl. The whole scene had an eerie, surreal quality, like when you're on vacation and Jeopardy comes on at 7:00 instead of 7:30. Erica crawled her way up the stairs, to investigate what the noise was. She opened the creaky door and found a ghost! They instantly fell in love but were torn apart, because he was ghost. But it all worked out like that one vampire series, and they lived happily ever after. The End." Mikey took a deep bow. He skipped right back to his desk.

"Wow, Mikey, that obviously took a lot of thought." I joked.

"Oh, like your's was any better?" He joked back. I shrugged and leaned back.

"So true bro." We pounded fists. So the rest of the hour went by like that. This one kid talked about about flowers, another about trees, and even one about a magical princess! Whooo!

"So, Mikey, what do you have next?I got gym with Leo." I asked.

Mikey leaned on his arm. "Ugh, i got Math....you know I was never good at math."

I smiled sympathetically. "Sorry dude."

Then the bell rang, I got up and clapped Mikey on the shell. "Don't worry about it too much dude, just ask Don is you don't get it." I said.

Then I headed off to gym.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry about the Twilight reference to those of you who like it. I just couldn't resist. Hehe. Anyway, sorry it was short, but I described a BUTT-LOAD of stuff. So yea, I'd say that kinda makes up for it. ^^**

**Please review!**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Gym

**Chapter 8! Alrighty, gym time! Ugh....I DESPISE Gym with a fiery passion! XD**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8~Gym. (A/N:Creative name eh?)**

**TallyPOV. **

I walked into the Coach's office, where I saw Leo in there getting his gym uniform. He spotted me and smiled.

"Hey Tally. See ya out there." Then he left to get changed. I walked up to the coach, he was a big orange rhino. And he wasn't very nice looking if you ask me. He handed me royal blue baggy shorts and a T-Shirt that had the school logo. In case you were wondering, the school colors are royal blue, white and gold.

"Go get changed, then get with the rest of the class. I expect you out in uniform in five minutes. Understand?" He practically snarled at me.

"Yes sir." I said, awkwardly.

Then he turned red in the face. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET GOING!" I practically sprinted out of there. I changed in _two _minutes. Beat that! Of course it helped that I was only in sweats and a tang top but still.

Anyway, I walked out of the locker and into the gym to find Leo stretching, like doing flips, while everyone else was sitting around talking and looking at him with like -_What the heck is he doing?- _looks. I shook my head I decided that he should stop embarrassing himself. I walked over to him and he looked up.

"What are you doing Leo?" I asked.

"Stretching, you should be too. Come on, Splinter always says to stretch before training." he explained. Well, I couldn't really hold it against him, I mean he's never been to school before, and with all the hard training Splinter puts him though, high school gym class will be a cake walk.

"Leo," I explained. "Gym class isn't training. It's just exercising. We aren't fighting. We''ll probably play dodge ball or something."

Leo blushed. "Oh.." He stopped and looked down, clearly embarrassed. I patted his shell.

"It's alright, Leo. You just didn't know." I said.

"Thanks." Then coach came in.

"Alright ladies!" I rolled my eyes. "We're gonna be climbing the rope." There were groans all around. What was the big deal, it's just a rope. I looked behind me and my jaw dropped. The rope was like a hundred feet. I mean, it wouldn't be that hard, I mean, we climbed to the top of the Shredder's HQ free handed, and believe me, that was a good 300 feet taller, and it was raining. But still! For a school? "Get in a line!" We formed a single file line. I was second, and Leo was first.

"Sorry I'm late coach!" A voice said from the door. It was Jake. Coach frowned.

"Davidson, you're late! Laps! Whole class!" Coach called, and Jake started running. When he passed me, he winked and grinned. I smiled back. Then my attention was brought back to coach when he bellowed. "No one's _ever _made it to the top," Me and Leo shared a grin, remembering that this would be no sweat. "I doubt any of you will. Hamato! You're up." Leo stepped up to the rope, spit in his hands and rubbed them together. He grabbed hold of the rope, and with some good speed, made it to the top and rang the bell. People were staring at him wide eyed, including coach.

"What was my time coach?" Leo asked. Coach looked at the stop watch.

"Th-three minutes..." He muttered. Leo grinned at me.

"Beat _that._" I smirked.

"Plan to." I said, we high fived and I stepped up to the rope. I grabbed hold and used all my upper body strength to clamber up the rope. I rang the bell and slide back down.

"Time?" I asked expectantly.

"Five minutes."

"Damn.." I cursed, too softly for Coach to hear.

"Whooo! Go Tally!" Jake called from where he was running. That made me smile, for what reason, dunno. Then I realized that Pinkie was in the class, and she was glaring daggers at me. Obviously she had a thing for Jake. And that made me kinda mad, and I still didn't know why? Then it made me smile bigger that I could get under her skin.

"Nice try Tally." Leo laughed,we high fived again.

"Don't worry Leo." I said. "I was only two minutes behind. I'll beat you next time."

"I'd like to see that."

Coach cleared his throat. "Hamato, and...Hamato. Take a seat. Let's see if anyone else can do what they just did." I sat against the wall. Leo sat next to me. Pinkie was next. This oughta be good. Pinkie imitated Leo's spitting thing. She grabbed the rope and....didn't get up two feet. She came down blushing.

"Coach, how can you expect me to climb something so unsanitary?" Pinkie explained, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "I almost broke a nail! I should have this stupid rope ripped down--" She was cut off by Coach.

"Oh shut up! You couldn't do it. Get over it." he yelled. Pinkie blushed deeper red and stepped back in line. I smothered a laugh. So did Leo. A few other kids got pretty far, maybe twenty feet. But in the end, me and Leo were the champs. I walked out of the girls locker room to find Jake waiting for me.

"Hey, once again, I'm impressed. No one's got up the rope in twenty years, and your brother and you went up like it was nothing." He smiled.

"Let's just say we've had a lot of experience." I said.

"Ah, right. Ninja training."

"Something like that."

"I don't have any other classes with you. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yea. See ya later."

"Bye," He ruffled my already messy hair. And I walked to my next class with a grin on my face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review.**

**thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	9. Chapter 9 The Rest of the Day

**Chapter 9! Weeeeeee!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9~The rest of the day.**

**TallyPOV**

I walked into the classroom and up to the teacher, who looked like she was from Pinkie's planet. That's great, just what I need, _another _Pinkie.

"I'm new." I said curtly. She smiled.

"Ah, yes." she handed me my book. "Here you are deary, just take an empty seat in the back." I nodded and took a seat next to the window as all the the other kids filed in. Heather sat next to me.

"Hey Tally!" She said, I smiled.

"Hey Heather, what's up?" I asked, putting my head in my palm.

"Not much, but I heard you and Leo totally climbed the rope! How on earth did you manage that?" she asked, and her eyes lit up as she talked about Leo. Maybe there's a little spark between them?

"We're just skilled." I said passively. "So, I've given some thought about joining Stuco and--"

"Stuco?" she asked. "What's Stuco?" I keep forgetting I'm in the future.

"It's just a nickname for Student Council," I explained.

"Oh! I like it, so are you gonna join???"

"Yea, yea I think I am, as long as I get a say in the theme for prom." I said. She squealed and hugged me awkwardly from the side.

"Ahem, ladies? I'd like to start class." The teacher said from the front. Heather put her head down.

"Sorry Mrs. Dean." she said guiltily.

"It's okay, now class..." Not trying to be rude or anything, but I totally zoned. It just really didn't interest me. So you can probably imagine how stupid I felt when she called on me, and I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"Tally? Tally Hamato." I jerked out of my daydream.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked.

"Care to answer the question?"

"Which was?" I asked.

Mrs. Dean sighed, "I asked, what kind of religion is Kyrocern?" What the hell was 'Kyrocern'?

"Uh...a polytheistic one?" I guessed.

"No, have you even been listening. Don't lie to me."

I put my head down, "No ma'am."

"Well start listening, we have a quiz tomorrow." Great.

"Yes ma'am." I really didn't listen though, I pretended to take notes, but I doodled. Take THAT public school system! HAHAHA!

The bell rang. Whoooo! Free Period! I hustled up top the library and sat at a desk. I resisted the erge to look at the history reference books, because I could accidentally look and something that could totally destroy the entire universe. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggeration just _tiny_ bit. But you can never be to careful with the fabric of the universe.

I saw other kids shaking there heads, like they were listening to music, so I took out my ipod and put on some Green Day. Carpathia came down and sat next to me.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked, her tail flipping up as she sat down. She pointed to my ipod touch that was laying on the table.

"Oh, hey Carpathia. And it's my ipod touch." I said, changing the song. She got a confused look.

"That's like the oldest model there is, why did you get that one?"

"Uh, this is the one I wanted..."

"Well, let me show you mine." She pulled out a little black thing, not bigger than my thumb. "This is the ipod lithium deluxe. Holds 900,000 songs."

"Wow," I said, looking it over. "That's a lot of songs."

"Totally. So how was your first day?" She asked, her gold eyes burning into mine.

"Fine, fine. So do you do anything? On any teams?"

"I run track."

"Sweet." We talked for a little while, until the afternoon announcements came on. Then the bell rang, finally! We're free! Before school started everyone agreed that we'd meet in front of the school. I was waiting on the front steps and Pinkie and a couple of her friends walked by, glaring at me as they passed. And I glared right back at 'em. Then the guys, Debbie, Cody, and Starling came out and met me.

"Ready to go home Tally?" Cody asked, me.

"Dude," I said as I stood up, "I was ready when the morning bell rang." Debbie laughed and linked arms with me. We all chatted until we got to Cody's uber loft. He opened the door and walked in.

Master Splinter walked out. He smiled pleasantly. "Hello my children. Let us sit and talk about your first day." he led us into the family room and we all sank into the couch. Donny sat next to me and re-bandaged my arm. "Are any of you going anything?"

"I'm going to join Academic team." Don said, tying my new bandage.

"I'm gonna join Stuco." I said.

"Cheer leading." Debbie said, snuggling deeper into Mikey, who smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Football." Raph said.

"I think I'm gonna join Speech." Mikey said, grinning. I raised an eyebrow. He grinned wider. "Tally, you _know _my story was beast!"

I considered it, then nodded. "Mikey, you'd be awesome."

"What about you Leonardo, have you joined anything my son?" Splinter asked.

"I don't know yet..." Leo said, rubbing his neck, "But my music teacher assigned us partners, and we have to write a song, and then preform it in front of the school."

"Cool, who's your partner Leo?" I asked.

"Heather," he said, blushing a little.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Debbie and I said at the same time.

"Hey, it's not like you don't have a crush on Jack." Leo mumbled. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Pff, do not." I said.

"Yea huh, I saw the way he cheered for you in gym, you smiled." I blushed redder.

"Some punk's gotta crush on ya?" Raph said, "I tink I should talk ta him..."

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "I-I mean, um...I gotta go study for a test. Uh, goodnight." I rushed out of the room.

"Looks to me like Tally HAS A CRUSH ON JAAAACK!!!" Mikey called after me.

I have never been so embarrassed in my life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S~the religion was just something I made up.**

**P.P.S~I have a poll on my profile, please vote!  
**

**PLease review.**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Pranks pt 1

**Chapter 10!  
**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing.**

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 10~Pranks pt 1  
**

**TallyPOV**

I spent the rest of the night doing something, I know I told everyone I had a test to study for, which _wasn't_ a lie. But I didn't study, I mean, I knew I was gonna bomb it anyway, so whatever. You wanna know how I spent the night doing? Well...I was planning a prank. For Pinkie. What exactly, you're just gonna have to read and see. I know I'm evil, but man it's gonna be gooood. I've got the _whole_ day planned out for her.

Leo knocked on my door as I finished making my notes. I glanced at the clock. 5am. I knew all to well what that meant. Morning training. I stuffed my notes in my pocket and cracked my neck. I opened the door and he and I walked out to the roof where the guys were stretching. Debbie, that lucky bean, was still asleep. I'm jealous. What caught my attention was that Cody was up there with us. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Alright my children, let us begin." Master Splinter said. "You will use your weapons. Raphael, Tally, get into the starting position." I grinned and took out my yo-yo. I pressed the button on the side, and the three sharp blades shot out. Raph took out his sais.

"Begin!" We charged at each other, I ducked a swipe and lunged to the side, wrapping Raph's ankles with my yo-yo. The great thing about my yo-yo, it's has string that's practically indestructible, and is like twenty feet longer than your average yo-yo. Well anyway, I pulled Raph down and retracted my yo-yo. He growled, got up and tackled me. He pinned me down.

"Alright, alright. I give." I said. Raph grinned and helped me up.

"What's a matta Tally? Usually you don't give up." Raph said. I shrugged.

"I dunno, guess my minds not into it right now." I was actually thinking how to execute the series of pranks I had planned. "I actually kinda wanted to get to school early."

Splinter nodded, "Very well. Michelangelo, go with her." He nodded and we headed off. The rest were gonna meet us at regular time.

As we were walking, Mikey looked at me. "I don't even think the school doors are open yet, why are we going?"

I grinned. "Well, that's not gonna stop us is it? I have a series if pranks for dear old Pinkie," I said and pulled out my paper of notes. Mikey snatched it out of my hand and read it over, he looked up and smiled deviously.

"These are devious! I want in."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I laughed. We ran to the school, got onto the roof and slipped in, unnoticed of course. I got two bottles of_ permanent_ hair dye out of my backpack and held them up. "Okay Mikey, which one?"

He scrutinized them for a moment before he picked the one in my right hand. "Dark green. The clasher the better." he said. I nodded.

"Okay, you go get the honey and put it in her locker." I said and walked toward the girl's locker room, and into the showers. There was a big shower that said, 'RESERVED FOR PINKIE ONLY'. I stepped in and found her shampoo and conditioner, some fancy brand from France. I unscrewed both caps and poured half the dye into one, half into the other, then shook them up.

"Not so fancy anymore." I chuckled to myself. I walked back to the main hallway to find Mikey slathering honey all round in Pinkie's locker. "Good job Mikey."

"You bet, a half hour, and her locker will be _crawling_ with bugs." he laughed. "Now what else do we have to do?" I checked my list.

"Um...well, we gotta put itching powder in her gym cloths, fill her gym shoes up with glue, and, oh yes.." I pulled out flyers of Pinkie chowing down on something that didn't look healthy. I photo-shopped the whole thing. Say good by to her reputation about not eating any fat. Can I hear a 'Skill'?

"Ahahaha, dude, you really are my little sister." He wiped a fake tear from his eye, "I'm so proud." He grabbed the flyers, "I'll put these up, you do the rest." I nodded and headed back to the locker room. I opened up her locker and sprinkled the icthing powder on her cloths. Then I took the super glue and lined the bottom of her sneakers. Her feet won't be able to get out of these puppies. Muhahaha!

I walked back to where I left Mikey to find that the fyler's were everywhere. Mikey bounced up to me and grinned.

"All done captain." He mock saluted me. I saluted back.

"Well done solider. Now, we wait for school to start. And watch the fireworks." I laughed. He laughed along with me.

Soon enough, kids were walking in, laughing when they saw the flyers. Then the rest of our crew walked in. Leo looked at me and Mikey pointedly.

"What did you two do?" he asked accusingly. I rocked back on my heels.

"Oh, nothing, just a little harmless fun. And there's plenty more to come." I said. Leo rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Then Pinkie walked in, acting like she owned the place. When people saw her, they started giggling. She caught sight of one the fylers and ripped it off the wall.

"This isn't true! _Who _did this?" She growled. The kids shrugged. She rolled her eyes and threw the fyler in the garbage. She walked over to her locker and opened it.

Then she let out a scream that could probably be heard on Pluto. "BUGS! BUGS! BUUUUGS!! Get them off! Ewwwwww!" she screeched. She turned around and caught sight of me. I gave her a little wave, wiggling my fingers. She gave me the death glare. "**_YOU!_**" she stalked over. "You did this." she said, poking me in my chest.

I grinned. "Why yes, yes I did." the kids gathered around started to whisper and look at me with awed expressions. "It's about time someone taught you a lesson, and that person was me, evidently." I shrugged.

"You are so going to pay." She growled. I snorted.

"Oooo, I'm _so_ scared." I said sarcastically. She was about to say something else, but the bell rang.

"You should be." She stalked off. I scratched my cheek.

"Actually, you should be. 'Cause there's _plenty _more a coming." I said only loud enough for the guys and Debbie to hear.

"Tally what are your other pranks?" Raph asked, interested. I smiled sweetly.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see Raphie boy. See ya guys at lunch." I waved and headed to homeroom.

The fun was just getting started.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**MUHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! **

**Please review! and vote!**

**thanks!**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Pranks pt 2

**Chapter 11! By your guys reviews, I'm gonna guess you like the pranks. Lolz. **

**Disclaimer~I own nothing**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 11~Pranks pt2**

**TallyPOV **

So, I'm sure most of you guys can probably guess that I was the talk of the school all that day. I'm also sure you guessed that Pinkie was glaring with pure hatred when I walked into homeroom. I just gave her a sweet smile,sat down and pulled out my yo-yo. Travis came over to my desk, and stretched his wings out. He had a wingspan of like thirteen feet.

"Now _that _feels good." He said, sighing. I nodded. I mean, if you had to keep your wings in all day, wouldn't you be sore? Thought so. Mr. Boring looked up from his desk. I still crack up every time I think about it. I mean really, what kinda name is boring?

"Travis, you know the rules. Wings away." He said, then went back to doing what ever Boring people do. Ha, get it? Like Boring, in his name, but I used it like the word boring.....oh never mind.

He sighed and tucked them in. "It was good while it lasted. So, you did the prank?"

I nodded proudly, " Yup."

"Nice." We pounded. "So you know there's a Student Council meeting today."

"No, thanks for tellin me. You on it?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm the treasurer."

"Nice. Why not say Stuco though, I mean it rolls of the tongue easier."

"Oh yea, Heather mentioned that you said that. I like it." We talked some more, then the bell rang. And I made my way to Chem. I slid into my seat next to Donny just as Ms. Hagas started class.

"You're late Tally." Don whispered.

"Maybe you're just early." I whispered back. He rolled his eyes and turned to the front of the class. We got back into our partners and I took a seat next to Jack. He shook his head and grinned.

"Wow, do never cease to impress me Tally?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It's one of my many talents. And believe me, there's a grand finale." I said, wagging my eyebrows.

"Wanna let me in?" He asked, his chocolate brown eyes boring into mine. They were extremely deep, like I could see to his soul. Oh God, I sound like something out of a cheesy romance novel!

I shook my head. "No. You'll see, right after gym." Then he did something that really surprised me. He grabbed my hand. It was warm.

"Please?" he asked again. I squeezed his hand, then let go and shook my head.

"Nope." I grinned. He stared at me, like he was trying to figure me out. Who I was. "Uh, we'd better get back to the lab..." I blushed.

"Y-yea. Right." We did the rest of the lab in silence, both of us blushing like mad. Then the bell rang. "See ya at lunch Tally." Jack said with a smile.

"Yea, see ya then Jack." I said, then worked my way to Math.

I was anxiously awaiting gym, or actually, _after _gym. I can't wait to see Pinkie's face. All of my class, even lunch, went by extremely slow. It was almost like it was the last day of school 'till summer. You know how it is, that day can't get done fast enough. That's how I felt. I was giddy in my seat during English, so much that Mikey had to tell me to calm down. _Mikey, _had to tell me to calm down. That's a first people. Finally, the bell rang. I sprinted to gym, changed and came out, jumping on the balls of my feet. I beat Leo out. And that's saying something. He and the other kids came out. Leo walked over and raised an eye ridge.

"You okay?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, excited. I gotta calm down before Pinkie gets here. Will you race me, you're the only one fast enough." I asked. Leo chuckled, but nodded.

"Okay, to the end of the wall and back." He said, I leaned down. Everyone made an aisle for us. "On your mark, get set..."

"GO!" I shouted I sprinted, I didn't even try and hold back, I needed to burn of energy, bad. (You probably already knew that though). Leo beat me by an inch, and I was worn out. I collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. "Th-thanks Leo." I gasped.

"No-no problem." He panted. Just then, Coach walked in. He gave us a look, the-What are you doing-look. Whatever, I was calm. That's all that mattered.

"Okay, we're gonna be climbing the rope, again. Hamato, so us how it's done." He pointed to Leo, he got up and walked over to the rope. Jack walked up to me. Pinkie saw this, and scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"What's up Jack?" I smiled.

"Think you can tell me now?"

I shook my head. "That would be a no my friend."

"Ugh, fine." So, gym class, as you might of guessed, went sickeningly slow. But the bell rang, and Pinkie ran to the showers to 'get all of this disgusting sweat off.'

"Meet me outside the girl's locker room. And enjoy the show." I said, then went to go get changed. I was brushing my hair out as Pinkie stepped out with a towel on her head. I smirked, she glared.

"What?" she asked, staring me down. I turned to face her.

"Well, I just don't see the point of taking a shower after gym," I said.

"I can't just walk around in my sweat all day." I shrugged.

"Well that's your decision." I walked out, Jack was waiting right where he said he'd be. I leaned against the wall."Three...two....one....scream." Right on cue, Pinkie let out a ear piercing scream. She came out, not itching, and not in her gym shoes. I guess those pranks didn't work. But her hair was green. man was it green.

I busted out laughing. Jack was holding his sides. Pinkie glared at me, which she seems to do a lot. This time, she didn't come near me, she just stalked off.

"Wow, that was great. Evil, but great." Jack laughed. I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"She is _so_ gonna get me back." I chuckled.

"Got that right." He agreed. I nodded.

"Well, I better get to class. See ya later Jack."

"Later Tally."

I waved and headed off to my next class.

**xxxxxxxx**

**that was mega fun to write. Please review, and if you haven't voted, please do. ^^**

**thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Voting,or Cheating, for Prom

**Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing but the plot and my OCs. ^^**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 12~Voting, or Cheating, for Prom  
**

**TallyPOV**

So, I'll be a good person here and skip to tell you my last three classes, GR, (Galaxy Religions) Spanish and my free period. Let's just say I was fairly sure I bombed my GR quiz, me and Debbie laughed our head off in Spanish, and Carpa and I talked until the end of school. (I asked her if I could call her that, and she had no problem with it.)

So I told the guys and Debbie that I had a Stuco meeting, and that I'd be home later. Leo told me to be careful, I nodded and I headed to the room where we were meeting. I slid into a seat next to Heather.

"Heyy," I said.

"Oh my gosh Tally, did you hear about the pranks pulled on Pinkie?" She asked, super excited.

"Well yea, I would hope so, since I'm the one who did them, with a little help from Mikey." I said passively. Her eyes widened.

"You did those?!" she asked. I nodded, very proudly I might add. Then Pinkie walked in strutting her new hair style.

"Okay, ideas, prom. Anyone?" She asked and looked around the room then, she ignored me. No one raised their hands. I had an idea, so I raised my hand.

She completely ignored me, well, I guess that's to be natural. "Anyone?"

I cleared my throat. "I've got an idea." She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Tally?" I stood up and addressed everyone.

"Alright, 21st century Prom! Everything from the 21st century, music, clothe, food, and decorations. And I can get all of that, well, except for your dresses." I said.

"That's stupid." Pinkie said, I balled my fists, I wanted to punch her for dissing my time!

"Let's vote," Heather suggested. "All in favor, raise their hand." Everyone raised their hand, except, naturally, Pinkie.

"_My _vote's the only one that really counts here, and I say no." She said definitely.

"Come on Pinkie, it's a great idea." Travis said.

"How would we raise the money to get decorations that are a hundred years old?" She asked.

"Karaoke!" I said, "It's fun, and it goes with the theme of the prom, karaoke is _so_ 21st century."

Pinkie scoffed, "No." I sighed, we were gonna have to do this the hard way weren't we? I got a connection with her mind. I know it was wrong, but I_ really _wanted this prom theme. Pinkie got that blank look on her face and told everyone what I wanted her to say. "On, second thought, it is a good idea. Let's do it."

"Really, but you just said-" a girl started, but I interrupted. Well technically Pinkie interrupted.

"Well, now I'm saying something else. It's settled, 21st century prom, with karaoke as the fundraiser, Tally, you get the music and food, Travis and Heather, the decorations and the rest of you, make posters for the fundraiser and the prom itself. If I say that this is a stupid idea afterward, ignore me. Got it?"

We all nodded. "Meeting over." I let Pinkie have her mind back and sat down, and put my hand to my head. I don't think I've ever stayed in a head that long, and it made my head hurt, bad.

Heather put her hand on my back as she was walking out, "hey, you okay Tally?"

I nodded, "Yea, I'm good. Just a headache."

"Okay, oh, and tell Leo that we need to work on our song tomorrow after school, and that we can do it at my house."

I nodded again and stood up."kay, see ya tomorrow."

"Okay," Then she went on her way, and I started walking toward Cody's pimped out tower.

xxxxxxxxxx

I was walking along, taking in the sights of the future, and must've missed a turn, cause when I looked around, nothing looked familiar. And I had a feeling that I was being watched, you know, you can literally feel eyes on you. One thing I've learned threw out the years; if someone's following you, don't let them know you know, just keep walking. Don't run, just keep walking.

I turned into an ally, hoping it led to a familiar street, I must not have luck with allies, because it led to another unfamiliar street. And that feeling was getting stronger. I stopped walking, listening. Nothing. I started walking again, a little more faster. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze.

"You Tally Hamato?" A gruff voice asked. I turned around to a group of guys in blue cloaks. This was not good. I'd heard about these guys, the Street Phantoms.

"Why do you ask?" I said, thankful that my voice didn't crack.

"Pinkie paid me and mah boys here to ruff a Tally Hamato up a bit." He gestured to ten guys behind him. I took an involuntary step back.

"Uh, well, you got the wrong girl. Sorry." I said, I don't think I could take all of them, my head still hurt, I guess that's what I get for using my power on something dumb and useless as prom. I turned around to walk away, but got hauled back by my collar so hard that I coughed. He took this time to punch me in my gut and drag me into a side ally. He pushed me down and I fell against the wall and staggered to my feet.

"Ow." I growled, and got into a fighting position. I shook off my head ache.

"Oooh, Tally's gotta spirit." the leader said. "I'm Jammerhead by the way." He grinned a grin that was not very attractive.

"Why would I care?" I said.

"So you can tell you're friends about me." he said, then he snapped his figures and one of them pounced. I kicked him easily and he fell. Another one went for my legs and I jumped over him and plowed him in his back. He 'oofed and backed up. But I landed wrong on my ankle, and felt a sharp pain go up my leg. Great, I probably sprained it. This was just not my week. I fell to the ground, cradling my ankle.

"Tally!" I heard someone yell. I looked up to see Jack fighting off the Street Phantoms.

"Phantoms Out!" Jammerhead yelled, then they materialized through the ground and disappeared. Jack ran over to me.

"Tally, are you alright?" he asked as he helped me up. I grinned.

"Yea, we were right, Pinkie did get me back." I said and tried to stand up, then winced when I put pressure on my sprained ankle. "And I think I sprained my ankle."

"What are you doing down here, this is the bad part of town." He asked.

"I got lost, what are you doing down here?"

"I live down here. Here, let me get you home. Can you walk?"

"No.." He grinned and shook his head, then swung me onto his back. I blushed.

"Where do you live?" He asked and started walking.

"Um, O'Neil Tech Tower, me, and my brothers, dad, and Debbie live with Cody Jones." I said, tightening my grip. he let out a whistle.

"Fancy,"

"You're tellin me. I've never lived anywhere that fancy." I agreed.

Eventually we made it to the tower, where Serling answered the door. He rolled his eye circuits and let us in.

"Nice to see you too Serling." I muttered. Jack laughed and set me on the couch. "Hey, Donny, can you come her please?" I called. Don came in and looked at us quizzically, along with everyone else.

"What happened Tally?" Don asked.

"I sprained my ankle." I rolled his eyes.

"Tally, is there anything you don't hurt for like an hour? How?" he asked and started bandaging it up.

"I had a run in with the Street Phantoms."

"And you survived?" Cody asked, surprised. "The Street Phantoms are the toughest gang in the city."

I snorted, "Well, the ran away when Jack showed up."

Don got up, "Alright, stay off it for a few days, I'll get you some crunches." he said then headed off.

"Thanks Donny!" I called after him. "Oh, Leo, go over to Heather's house tomorrow to work on the song." He nodded and went off. Soon, it was just me and Jack.

"Uh, Thanks Jack." I said stupidly.

"No problem Tally, I'm just glad you're okay." he grinned. I grinned back. We were silent for a few minutes. Then he leaned in, and, surprising myself, I leaned back. Then our lips touched.

And we kissed. For a good long while. It was heaven, it was soft, and light. Finally we broke apart and he grinned and got up.

"See ya tomorrow Tally." He waved and left.

"Yea, see ya tomorrow." I said, "Wow..."

"Tally's gotta boyfriend! Tally's gotta boyfriend!" Mikey called from the doorway.

I was too happy to retort.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow, long chapter! Dawwww! **

**Please review!**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Songs

**Chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing but my OCs and plot.**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 13~Songs.**

**Tally POV**

So, Don found me some crutches, from our time. I tried to use some fancy ones from this time, but they were like freaking pogo-sticks! They had all these apps that like held your legs up so it was like walking on stilts, but sitting. I dunno, all I knew is that I'd rather use one's from our time.

So we got to school and I saw holographic posters, like the newspaper, all over the place. They were advertising the karaoke night, this Friday in the gym. And the actual prom. I walked up to one and inspected it. It said, _**THIS FRIDAY, KARAOKE! SONGS FROM THE 21ST CENTURY! FIVE DOLLARS EACH! COME AND RAISE MONEY FOR OUR 21ST CENTURY PROM!!! **_So karaoke night was just two days away, fun! I'm saying that with all seriousness too. I love to sing.

Yea, so I said later to everyone and headed to homeroom. I slid in my chair and ignored everyone's curious glances directed to my foot. Then Pinkie came in and let me tell you, I gave her my evil ninja glare of death. Her hair was that hot pink again, she must of dyed it back. She looked surprised at my ankle, then smirked and sat down. I hopped over to her and slammed my hand on the table. She jumped and looked up.

"Hello, Pinkie." I said, grinning threw my teeth.

She put on such an innocent face that I wanted to laugh. "Oh my Tally. What happened to your ankle?"

I shrugged, "Oh nothing, just had a run in with the Street Phantoms that _you_ hired." there were a series of gasps throughout the room.

"Jeez Pinkie." Travis said, shaking his head in disgust.

Pinkie looked offended. "I didn't hire anyone. What would give you that idea?"

"Just the fact that Jammerhead something along the lines, 'Pinkie paid us to ruff up a Tally Hamato.' Ring a bell?" I glared.

She huffed. "I didn't do anything."

"Sure you didn't." I rolled my eyes. But let it go, I hopped back to my desk and grabbed my crutches just as the bell rang. I made my way to Chem and took my seat next to Jack so we could continue our lab.

"Hi Jack." I smiled, feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey." He smiled back, and pecked me on the lips.

"You two, none of that." Miss Hagas looked at us sternly over her glasses.

"Sorry." Jack said, he grabbed my hand and we continued the lab. "So, how does your ankle and/or arm feel?"

I shrugged. "Arm's fine, a little sore though, and my ankle's fine too."

"I'm glad." he grinned and started to lean in to give me a kiss, but caught the look Miss Hagas was giving us and decided against it. Which disappointed me greatly.

Through the rest of day I was thinking of songs we could use for the prom. Of course we need some Green Day, and some....ga, I'm gonna haveta get Mikey and Deb to help me with this when we get home.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, Leo went over to Heather's house, and the rest of us headed home. Raph talked about Carpa and Don about Bliss.

"If you like 'em so much, ask them to the prom." I said.

"Yea bros, me and Debbie are going." Mikey said.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to take you and Debbie shopping." Starling chirped. I groaned.

"Maybe I will..." Don said thoughtfully.

"Yea..maybah." Raph grunted.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**No one's POV**

Leo followed Heather to her house. They talked all the way, laughing and joking. Leo scratched the back of his head, then he realized that he really liked Heather. As she unlocked the door she said,

"So, I think we we should play the song on the piano."

"That's fine, do you know how to play?" he asked, taking a gander at the house. Heather nodded.

"A little bit." She said and slid into the piano bench and patted the spot next to her. Leo sheepishly sat next to her. "Okay, show me what you got." She said.

"Uh, what do mean?" he asked.

"Sing for me."

"I..I don't sing." he said, _At least while anyone's around. _He added in his mind.

"Oh come now Leo, we're going to have to in front of the school anyway." she argued.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**TallyPOV**

So, me, Mikey and Debbie were at the kitchen table and I had a pen in my hand a paper in front of me.

"Okay, music for prom. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Oh, defiantly the Cupid Shuffle." Debbie said, i nodded and wrote it down. We could educate the kids of the future about great music.

"Oh, and Soulja Boy." I nodded again.

"Tick Tok by Ke$ha." I said, writing it down.

"21 Guns. Or just all Green Day." Mikey suggested, and I just wrote down 'Green Day.'

After an hour we had a list of at least 100 songs, some of them are: Down, Hey Soul Sister, Replay, Boom Boom Pow, I Gotta Feeling, Live Like We're Dying, Ayre, Knock You Down, I'm Yours, Fireflies, Do You Remember, Just Dance, Poker-face, Single Ladies, Hot 'N Cold, Heartless, StarStruck, Good Girls Go Bad, Don't Trust Me, Umbrella, Savin' Me, Remind Me, Never Gonna Be Alone, Don't Stop Believin', Bad Romance, Whatcha Say, Evacuate The Dance Floor, Thriller(gotta pay tribute to MJ) and Wake Me Up Inside. And some, no, a lot more.

This was gonna be one hell of a Prom!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No One's POV**

"But-" Leo tried, but knew it wasn't worth it. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Um," Heather thought about it. "How about 'Grathag's Pogo?'"

"Never heard of it...."

"Then sing something you know."

Leo picked something simple and took a deep breathe. "Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now am found, was blind but now I see." He smiled. "How was that?"

Heather smiled. "Great. Okay, so maybe it could go a little like this...?" She played a few notes.

Leo nodded. "yea, I like that and maybe..."

An hour later, they had the song together. Heather played the intro and started to sing. "Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do..." She went on with the first verse, and Leo joined in. After an hour of practicing , Leo headed home with a smile.

_I think I'm going to ask Heather to prom. _He thought to himself as he lay in bed for the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finito with this chaptero!**

**More fluff with everyone and their love interests to come! ^^**

**Please review!  
**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Big Brothers are the Best

**Chapter 14! BONUS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 14~Big Brothers are the Best.**

**TallyPOV**

After we got the music situation, I did my home work, which was a first. Then took a shower and went to bed. I turned off the light and lay down in bed looking up at the ceiling.I thought about all that had happened to use.

What...what if Cody and Don can't fix the time window? I don't wanna be stuck here. I, _we, _don't belong here. I mean, sure, it's surreal and all, but....I miss New York. My New York. The place where I grew up. I missed the musty bog of the city. This future New York was just too...clean. Yea, it was great and all that the guys could walk around without being judged or screamed at...but I miss home. I miss Hot Dog venders on the street, the crowds, the leisurely strolls through Central Park in the morning. And hell, I even miss the Foot and the Purple Dragons. There's no one to beat up anymore. Except for those Street Phantoms, but you can't even touch them, they transport through objects like ghosts. Like...well, phantoms. I just want to go home.

I blinked a couple tears away, but more kept coming. Why does all the weird stuff happen to us!? I wanna go home I wanna go home I WANNA GO HOME! I suppressed a sob in my pillow. But I obviously didn't do a very good job at it, because I heard a knock at my door.

"Tally?" Mikey poked his head in. "Are you alright dudette?"

I shook my head in my pillow. He came over and sat on the end of my hover bed. "You wanna talk about it?"

I sat up and wiped my tears. "Mikey, I just wanna go home..." I said quietly. "I'm afraid.."

"Of what?"

"What if Cody can't fix the time window. We'll be stuck here. I mean, the futures cool and all but...."

Mikey put a hand around around my shoulders. "I know. I wanna go home too. We all do. But little sis, you gotta just enjoy what life gives you. When life gives you lemons..." He raised his eyebrows and expected me to answer.

"Make grape juice, then sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it." I smiled. That was our running joke. Our little thing.

"That's right Tally," he smiled. He hugged me. "It's gonna be alright." I hugged him back.

"I hope so Mikey."

"And you know what else?"

"Tell me Mikey." I grinned.

"I'm gonna ROCK karaoke in Friday!"

"Totally Mikey! And thanks." we slapped fives.

"NO prob. Let's go watch a movie. Young Frankenstein anyone?"

I nodded, and we ran to Cody's TV. We popped it in and watched that until school.

It just goes to show you, big bother's are the best.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Just a little brohterly love between Tally and Mikey! ^^**

**Sorry it was so short, just a bonus chapter for y'all.**

**Please review! **

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Karaoke Night!

**Chapter 15! **

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. ^^;**

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 15~Karaoke Night!**

**_*TIME JUMP! FRIDAY NIGHT IN THE SCHOOL GYM*_**

**TallyPOV**

I was about to go on stage to get this shindig started, I was allowed to walk without crutches. Yay! I peeked around the curtain, it was a full house. This was great! Heather handed me the microphone and I stepped out on stage. The chattering stopped.

"Hey guys!" I said. "Welcome to the fundraiser for prom, 21st century karaoke!" There was clapping and 'whooing'. "Now, the 21st century is my favorite time, so let's start the night off with a bang shall we?" more cheering. "Okay, so who wants to go first?" no hands went up. "Come on, anyone?"

"I nominate Tally!" Jack yelled from the back.

"Yea!" Mikey yelled. There's that cheering again. I guess I have to do it now. I rolled my eyes and searched the songs available. I picked 'God Bless the Broken Road', by Rascal Flats. I took a deep breath and waited for the words to come up.

"_I set out on a narrow way, many years agooo._

_Hopin' I would find true love, along the broken road..._

_But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushin through..._

_I couldn't see how ev'ry sign pointed straaaight to you._

_That every long lost dream, led me to where you are..._

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern staaars,_

_Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms._

_This much I know is truuue, _

_That God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you._

_I think about the years I spent, just passin through._

_I'd like have the time I looost, and give it back to you._

_But you just you smile and take my hand, _

_You've been there you understand._

_It's all part of a grander plan, that is comin truue._

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are..._

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern staaars,_

_Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms._

_This much I know is truuue,_

_That God bless the broken road, that led me straight to yoooou. Yea...  
_

_Now I'm just rollin' home, into my lover's arms.._

_This much i know is truuue..._

_That God bless the broken road that led me straight to you...._

_That God bless the broken roooad, that led me straaaaaaight...._

_To yoooooooooooou."_

I grinned win I was done, people clapped and whistled and cheered. That made me feel like a million bucks.

"Okay, so who's next?" I asked. Mikey raised his hand and jumped on stage. "Knock 'em dead." I said. "Let's hear it for MIKEY!"

I stepped down and Mikey picked a song. Once it started, I recognized it immediately, smirked and rolled my eyes. He started off all dramatic and then burst out...

"_EVERYBODY WAS KUNG FU FIGHTING! _

_THOSE KIDS WERE FAST AS LIGHTING!_

_In fact it was a little bit fright'ning,_

_But they fought with expert timing_.

_There was funky men from funky Chinatown_

_They were trapping when up, they were trapping when down._

_It's an ancient Chinese art, and everybody knew their part._

_For my friend, ain't you a stiff, then I'm kickin' from the hip!_

_Everybody was king fu fighting!_

_Those kids were fast as lighting!_

_In fact it was a little bit fright'ning,_

_But they fought with expert timing._

_There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chong,_

_He said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on, _

_We took the bow and made a stand, started swaying with the hand_

_A sudden motion made me stiff, now we're into a brand new trip. _

_OH-OH-OH-OH!_

_EVERYBODY WAS KUNG FU FIGHTING!_

_THOSE KIDS WERE FAST AS LIGHTING!_

_IN FACT IT WAS A LITTLE BIT FRIGHT'NING,_

_BUT THEY FOUGHT WITH EXPERT TIMING!!!!_

_Kung fu fighting, had to be fast as lighting..."_

He bowed his head in a very dramatic people cheered, Mikey handed me back the microphone and bounced off the stage, then planted a big one on Debbie, which caused more cheering.

"Awesome Mikey, love that song. Okay..." I scanned the audience. I grinned as I saw Raph leaning on the wall in the far corner of the room. "RAPHAEL HAMATO! Come on down!" He shook his head vigorously. "Raph! Raph! Raph!" He rolled his eyes and came on stage. He swiped the microphone away from me.

"I'm so getting you back." he said quietly as he past me. I grinned.

"Now Raph, you wouldn't hurt a cripple would you?" I asked innocently. He rolled his eyes again and started shuffling through songs.

Then his song started.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Okay, got any ideas of what his song should be? I also need songs for Leo and Don, so can ya name a few suggestions?**

**Please review! ^^**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Karaoke Night! pt2!

**Chapter 16! Alrighty, I hope this song are good. ^^;**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 16~Karaoke Night pt2**

**TallyPOV**

Me and Mikey started to crack up when we heard the song start. It was just so...Raph. Mikey gave me a noogie.

"Totally our big bro." he laughed.

"Totally." I agreed pushing him away.

Raph looked at us and grinned. Well, the equivalent of Raph's grin.

_"I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go  
I know your type,  
Your daddy's little girl.  
Just take a bite.  
Let me shake up your world.  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong.  
I'm gonna make you lose control._

_She was sooooooo shy.  
'Til i drove her wiiiiild._

_I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go bad.  
You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends.  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go"_

Raph then pulled Carpa up on stage and handed her a microphone. She tried to run but he pulled her back. She blushed and started to sing the girl's part(s).

_"I know your type.  
Boy, your dangerous.  
Yeah, youre that guy,  
Id be stupid to trust.  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong.  
You make me wanna lose control._

_She was sooooooo shy.  
Til I drove her wiiiiild_

_I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go bad.  
I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends.  
I heard you were trouble, but I couldnt resist  
I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go_

_Ooooh, she got a way with the boys in the place.  
Treat em like they don't stand a chance._

_And hes got a way with the girls in the back.  
Actin' like they're too hot ta dance._

_Yeah, she got a way with the boys in the place.  
Treat em like they don't stand a chance._

_And hes got a way with the girls in the back.  
Actin' like they're too hot ta dance._

_I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go, them good girls go baaaaaaaaaad  
Yeah!  
I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends.  
I heard you were trouble, but I couldnt resist  
I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad.  
Good girls go _

"OwOw!" I said, and took the mic. "Let's hear it for Raph and Carpa!" There was cheering and laughing. "Okay okay, simmer down, who's next?" Then there was a whole line of people. There were songs from Evanescence, CASCADA, Green Day, everything. I snuck away to count the money. I counted about $900. Saweet! This was enough for the decorations and the DJ!!!!!!!!!!

***With Raph and Carpa NoOnePOV***

Carpa was leaned against the wall, still red with embarrassment. Raph leaned next to her.

"Hey, sorry I kinda pulled ya up on stage." He apologized. Carpa shrugged.

"It's alright, it was actually kinda fun. So, did you make the football team?"

Raph nodded proudly. "Quarter back. So, I was thinkin'...prom's comin' up here...and.."

"Yea?" Carpa asked, prompting.

"Well....I was thinkin' that maybe....you and me...maybe.."

"Raphael are you asking me to prom?" she asked. Raph nodded uncomfortably.

"Yea, kinda..."

"Well, I'd love to go with you." She smiled.

"Really!?" His voice cracked, he cleared his voice and said lowly. "I mean, uh, that's great!"

***With Don and Bliss***

Don and Bliss were both outside the school, looking at the lights of the futuristic city.

"Really beautiful isn't it?" Bliss asked, tucking some of her black hair behind her ear.

"Yea..." Don murmured, gazing at her. Bliss looked shyly at him from her behind her hair, then blushed and toward back toward the city.

"Donny...I know it isn't for awhile, and that usually the boy asks the girl, but...I was wondering, maybe you wanted to go to prom with me?" she said quietly, not looking at him, but at her feet. Don smiled wide and took her hand.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you Bliss." he said, stroking her hand softly. She squeezed it and looked at him with bright blue eyes.

"Really?" she asked. Don nodded and smiled wider. Bliss shared the grin and sighed contently.

Then they both turned back to the city, holding hands.

***With Leo and Heather***

Leo and Heather were in the back of the gym, just talking.

"Sooo..." Leo said, after a brief silence.

"Sooo..." Heather mimicked. Leo allowed himself a smile.

"I was wondering....you want to go to the prom with me?" Leo blurted out. _Smooth Leonardo.._

Heather was elated "Of course I'll go with you, I was actually hoping you'd ask me."

"Glad I did." he said.

"Me too." she agreed.

***With Tally and Jack TallyPOV***

I was just putting the money away when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to Jack, and smiled. "Oh, hey." I grinned.

"Hey, we never got finish business in Chemistry you know." He smiled.

"business?" I asked. He leaned closer.

"Yea, Ms. Hagas interrupted us."

"Oh, that business." I said and he closed the gap.

"So I was thinking," he said after we came up for air. "That maybe you'd want to go with me to prom?"

I nodded enthusiastically. What? Like hell I was gonna say no, I am still a teenage girl here.

"Great." He smiled and leaned back down, which excited me greatly.

I got me a date to prom.

**xxxxxxx**

**Yay! Okay, before you ask, Mikey is already taking Debbie to Prom, so yea, I figured that y'all already knew that. ^^**

**Please review!**

**Thanks**

**=)-Z-Z  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Shopping

**Chapter 17! Oh, just want y'all to know that my other story is now up, so go check that out if ya get the time. ^^  
**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 17~Shopping.**

**TallyPOV. **

We got home late on Friday, but were all extremely happy, we all had dates to prom! We were walking home and talking.

"Next Friday, I got mah first football game, you comin'?" Raph asked all of us.

"Of course we will Raph!" Debbie said excitedly.

"Yea, I'm coming to watch you fall on your butt and get your brains knocked out." Mikey laughed, putting his arm around Deb.

Raph was about to hit him, but decided against it at the last minute, so Leo did Mikey said ow and we all laughed. I patted Raph on the shell.

"Good job buddy." I murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up on Saturday to Serling banging on my door. I was shocked out of sleep and pretty much fell on the floor. I scrambled up and unlocked the door.

"Jeez Serling, knock a little louder, I don't think they heard you on Neptune." I grumbled.

"Tally, get dressed, Starling and Debbie are waiting for you in the kitchen." he said, and turned around.

"Wait, why?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Serling shrugged and kept walking.

"Why would I know?" he asked in that(insert British accent) utterly annoying British accent of his. Ugh, that robot was starting to get on my nerves.

None the less, I got dressed. I put my hair in a pony tail, having long hair is a pain, especially when you fight. I sighed and walked to the kitchen. There, like Serling had promised, was Starling and Debbie looking lively. I caught the look in their eyes and my eyes widened. This could only mean one thing. Shopping.

Oh dear Lord.

I backed up slowly, then made a run for it. There was NO way Tally Hamato was going shopping. Not in this life time. I made it to the hall, but ran into Mikey.

"Hey dudette, where ya goin in such a hurry?" Mikey asked, grinning. I had a horrible feeling that told me Mikey was in on it.

"Uh..." I said, trying to slip pass him. "No where. Where are _you_ going bro?" I said as nonchalantly as I could muster.

"To the kitchen." He said, just as nonchalantly.

"I see."

"And _you're _a coming with me!" He lifted me up over his shoulder and started walking toward the kitchen. I banged on his shell with all my might.

"Mikey, put me down, now!!" I yelled.

"Sorry sis, Debbie gave me a kiss to make sure you went shopping with her and Starling."

I sighed, "So you were bribed. By a kiss."

"Yup."

"Great Mikey." I rolled my eyes.

He made it to the kitchen and set me down. He put a hand on my shoulder so he could catch me if I ran off again. Okay, they're taking this way to seriously.

"Oh come on Tally, its not that bad." Debbie said, working her puppy dog eyes on me. Damn puppy dog eyes.

"Yea, and we need to get dresses, and we'll get our hair cut, even though prom isn't till the end of the year, we need to start prepare now." Starling said.

"Oie vie." i mumbled. Debbie knew me too well, and knew that I agreed. She squealed and hugged me.

"Come on, I've got a cab." Starling said and grabbed both me and Debbie's hands on the way out. We past Don and I mouthed, 'help me.' Donny just shrugged and smiled sympathetically as I was dragged out to the hover cab.

We zoomed down the highway and made it to the uber of all malls. Alright, think the Mall Of America. Got it? Okay, now multiply the size by 10. That's about the size of this were hover cars and crafts were parking, and I was pretty dang sure that I felt my jaw drop.

"The malls not going to wait all day. Come on!" Starling dragged us in. Debbie and I were wide eyed all the way to the front door, then widened further when we stepped through the doors. There were TWO flippin roller-coasters! They were like intertwined with each other and went like a million miles an hour!

"Dude! We _so _have to do that." I said, pointing. Debbie nodded in agreement. Starling shook her head.

"No, we're here to shop. Let's go." She grabbed our hands and dragged us along.

"But-but..just LOOK at that thing!" I said desperately. I was going on that beast sooner or later, weather she liked it or not.

"Maybe we'll do it after we're done." I huffed, but nodded as she pulled us into a boutique.

"Um, we don't have any money Starling." Debbie said shyly.

"Oh don't worry, I got a credit card!" Starling squealed.

"Oh joy." I mumbled.

Starling led us around, handed us dresses, made us try them on. She picked out a blue number for herself. Personally I didn't see why she wanted more blue, but it looked cute on her. Soon enough we all had our dresses. I shall not describe right now because that would ruin the surprise dear readers. Muhahahaha!

"Okay, so now we go to the salon! Ohh Tally we're gonna get your hair so cute!" Starling said and Debbie agreed.I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and followed them to the salon. '_Le Salon Pour Les Ados.' _

"Hello!" the girl from the same planet as Travis said. She had brilliant blonde wings coming out her back, they matched her hair. "welcome to _Le Salon Pour Les Ados, _The Salon for Teens! What will we be doing today?"

"Okay, for Tally." Starling said, gesturing to me. "Give her hair an edgy cut, with some highlights. But nothing too drastic. And for Debbie," She said, pointing to Debbie. "I think her brown hair needs caramel highlights. But her hair styles great." the girl nodded and clapped her hands. A girl came up and took Debbie away and she grinned at me.

"Good luck Tal!" she called.

"You too!" then a guy, a very, um, how should I put this lightly? A very _feminine_ man danced up to me. He had short black hair, with bangs over his face that were blonde. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black fishnet muscle shirt. Alright...not my choice, but whatever floats his boat.

"Okay! Tally was it, let's get you shampooed up darling!" he took my hand and practically skipped to the sinks. He sat me down and began rambling off questions.

"So, is there like any length you wouldn't be comfortable with dear?" he asked, massaging conditioner in my hair.

"Um can make sure it's still long enough to put in a ponytail? Oh, can we not do highlights? I'm more of a o'natural kinda girl. "

"Of course dear." he chimed. He then moved me to a hair and started cutting away. Ya know how my hair used to be to the middle of my back, yea he cut like seven inches off, so it was maybe two inches longer than my shoulders. I liked it. He also gave me side bangs that went to my eyebrow. I grinned and jumped up.

"Nigel," I read his holographic name tag "You're a genius!" I gave him a hug.

"I know dear I know. Now let's go get your friend." He took my hand and led me to where Debbie was gorgeous! Her brown hair was highlighted by caramel.

"Tally you look great!" Debbie grinned.

"Thanks, you too! Mikey is gonna die!" I laughed. She laughed too.

"Speaking of Mikey, we gotta get home. Dinner should be ready." Starling said, checking her watch.

"But what about the roller-coaster!?" Deb and I asked at the same time.

"And risk messing up your hair. No. Way." She pulled us out of the mall and into the cab, we groaned all the way home.

But the plus side was that I was in love with my hair.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Okay, I do have pictures of their hair but i can't put it up right now cause it won't let me. So i'll get it up as soon as I can. ^^**

**Oh, and don't forget to look at my other story.**

**Please review.**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	18. Chapter 18 Convention

**Chapter 18!**

**Disclaimer~I own nada **

**xxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 18~Convention**

**TallyPOV**

I woke up the next day, Sunday, still absolutely LOVING my hair. And, no, I'm not becoming narcissistic, but it was just so...me! But I digress, I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen, avoiding the oven I might add. We said our hello's good mornings and what not, when Cody came in.

"Hey guys." He said, in his suave blue coat thing.

"Morning."

"So guys, I was wondering, there's this convention thing downtown and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Wouldn't that be kind of dangerous?" Leo asked, "I mean, it's bound to be on something that's from your past but our future."

"No no, it's all on the twenty first century. Food, movies, sports, magnetizes, everything twenty first century!" he explained.

He had me at food. The only thing going through my mind was cheeseburger, a gooey cheeseburger with everything.

"I'm in!" I yelled. "Give me some cheeseburgers!"

"And pizza! And while we're at it, we can shred some half pipes!" Mikey joined in. We slapped fives.

"I'll go." Deb said quietly.

"Sure, why not?" Don said, standing up.

"Yup." Raph said, twirling his sai.

"I guess we're all in. Everyone get ready and we'll meet back here in ten minutes." Leo said, we all nodded and headed to our rooms. I changed into some black sweats and a white tank top, I put my hair in a pony tail and slipped on my new black Chucks. Man, the convention was gonna be a blast! I skipped, which isn't really my thing, to the kitchen.

We all piled into Cody's limo and made our way to the high way. I glanced up at the sun roof. Ya know, I've always wanted to stick my head out of a limo and yell 'whoohoo'. What? I'm a simple girl with simple wants. I glanced back at Cody, who was drinking some water. Then to Leo, who was looking out the window. Then I looked at Mikey, who gave me a weirdo look, I gestured to the sun roof with my eyes and understanding lit his. He nodded and pressed the button to open it. Everyone glanced at it, but then went back to whatever they were doing. This was my chance. I stood up and stuck torso out the window.

My eyes watered, well that was bound happen, we were going like a hundred miles an hour, all the cars were. I took a deep breathe and yelled.

"WHOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then retreated back inside. I looked down when I met the disapproving eyes of Leo."Ahem..sorry." he just rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. Well, I can cross this of my life goals list. But I think I swallowed a bug.

Anyway, the limo stopped in a parking lot. An _empty _parking lot. We all got out and joined the crowd of people.

"Where's the convention dude?" Mikey asked.

"It's a traveling convention. It'll be here. In three...two...one." Cody counted down. All of a sudden, a building floated down, the size of the Bird Nest in China. A _building_, how does that work? "Come guys, let's go in." Cody led the way in side. "Enjoy yourselves."

I went straight to the food. There was a big shack that said Concession Stand on it, it was like the shack at ball games. Awesome, this meat meat, greasy and deep fried. Heaven.

I was first in line. This dude behind a counter had a paper hat and an apron. He smiled at me. "What can I get for you. Best food of the twenty first century. I recommend-"

I cut him off. "I know,Okay, I'll take, two cheeseburgers, extra onion, cheese fries, two pieces of pepperoni pizza, a pretzel, two hot dogs, small bag of popcorn, and a large Coke. That about does it." I gave him my best smile.

He smiled. "You've obviously been to one of these before. This all for your family?" He said as he cooked the order.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

He looked at me, "well, um, it's kind of a lot food. It's not all for you is it?"

"So what if it is? Is it a crime to eat?" I asked, a little irritated.

"N-no, I was just saying.."

"Yea...can I have my food now?"

"Y-yea." He handed me a the tray and I paid him. The people in line behind me looked at me in awe with all my food. I smiled at them and got a seat. First I bit into the burger. Oh man, just like McDonald's! I chowed down on them like they were the last on earth! I savored the cheese fries, and ate them with a fork. What? I didn't want to get any on my shirt. I had my pizza, pretzel, hotdogs and had just enough room for popcorn. I then chugged my Coke and headed off to see the other attractions.

I saw everything from our time, past Raph looking at the motorcycles, I bet, he probably missed his. Maybe they'll sell him one, I mean Cody's got enough to cover it. I grinned at him and kept walking. I spotted Donny by the compters, I heard him arguing with the guide, something about 'This is a external hard drive you moron! Not a paperweight!' Good 'ol Don. I chuckled and kept workin my way on down the trail. I saw Leo at the 'old' weapons. Testing them out on a dummy. Then I saw the crowd. Around the half pipe. That could only mean one thing.

Mikey was skateboarding.

I pushed my way through the crowd and grinned as I saw Mikey doing a kick flip in mid air. Debbie was watching from the top of the ramp and waved when she saw me. I waved back. Then Mikey saw me and skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Care to join me Tally?" He asked, handing me a skateboard. I took it and grinned.

"Of course. The dragon?" I asked, suggesting one of the routines we'd come up with. He nodded.

"The dragon." I got up on one side of the half pipe, and Mikey got on the other. The crowd's eyes widened with anticipation. I grinned and called over.

"Call it Mikey!"

"Alright dudette. Three...two...one!" We started in sink, just as we've done a thousand times. We started out with a few simple tricks, then got into more complexed ones. We did everything. Then Raph, Leo, and Don suddenly jumped in. I grinned and went into a 180. We all ended at the same time and took a bow. The crowed cheered and the dude who worked the skate shack was cheering madly. I tried to return the boards to him but he insisted we kept them. SCORE!

Cody found us and said there was a movie marathon starting wet nodded. Raph got his bike, curticy of Cody, so he was happy. And we got to keep the skateboards, how cool????

We went into the screening room and got spots in the back. The movies showing were, 'Avatar, Sherlock Holmes, Up, and Fired Up.' Gotta love those movies.

After the movies, it was getting late, so we headed back to the tower.

We made back to the tower and a thought hit me and I groaned.

"We have school tomorrow!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry it was so long since I updated, my internet has been down for a few days. **

**Please review!  
**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Football Game

**Chapter 19! Once again, sorry it took so long. **

**Disclaimer~I own nothing.**

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 19~Football Game. **

*****TIME JUMP TO RAPH'S FIRST FOOTBALL GAME ON FRIDAY*****

**TallyPOV**

Man, the week absolutely flew by, not that that's a bad thing. Nothing too exciting happened that week, pretty much just plain school. Oh, but Mikey did get a detention for filling the swiming pool up with orange jell-o. Ha, classic. But he did get a stern talking to from both Master Splinter and Leo. I snickered.

But anyway, here we were, all of us. In the stands of New York High's floating football stadium. I swear, what's with the future and making things float? Does it conserve space or something? But we were all sitting there, Leo-who was holding Heather's hand-, Donny-who had Bliss on his lap, me, with Jack's arm around me, keeping me warm, (which I seriously appreciated), Carpa, who was wrapped in a blanket, and Mikey, who was clutching some hot chocolate. Raph, was obviously, warming up. And Debbie was on the cheer-leading squad, and they were on the field doing warm ups. Her uniform was the school colors, blue gold and white, and she had her hair in a pony. Oh, and Cody was there too, with Starling, like, together. Bow-chica-wa waa.

The great thing about Football season, it means, Halloween's coming up. Dude, so can't wait. I haven't had candy in a _least_ a hundred years.

"So, you guys, who are you being for Halloween?" I asked.

"Hmm, maybe Albert Einstein." Donny said.

"That's not scary. Dude, I'm being the Shredder!" Mikey said laughing.

"Now _that's _scary." I agreed.

"Who's the Shredder?" Heather asked. I looked at Leo, asking if it was okay to tell her. He sighed and then nodded.

"Some evil dude, who was a total wack job. Tried to kill us like what...a gazillion times?" I explained.

"More like 5 gazillion." Don added.

"Yea, but we kicked his sorry plated butt every time." Mikey said, taking a swig of his drink.

"Wicked." Carpa grinned.

"Very," Jack whispered in my ear. I couldn't hold back a giggle and leaned into him. Man, I was turning into a real girly girl wasn't I? Well, I'd worry about that later. Just then the buzzer went off, signaling the game was starting.

"LET'S GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO OUR VISITING TEAM..THE P-VILLE PIRATES!" yelled the voice from the louder speaker. The Pirates ran out, their colors were green and black. We clapped politely. "AND NOW FOR OUR HOME TEAM! THE NEW YORK HIGH EAGLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They came out, jumping and body slamming. The crowd cheered wildly. And the game started.

Raph was out there on the field, quarter back. The ball was hiked to him and he took off, plowing down anyone in the way. Then he was taken down by five guys. Mikey laughed.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt! Nice bro!" he called grinning. Leo grinned too.

"It's nice to see someone else knock some sense into him for a change." he smiled. Heather looked at him fondly.

At half time, the game was tied, 21 to 21.

"Go, fight, win! Go Eagles!" the cheerleaders called. They did some tricks, Jack's sister did a couple back flips. Debbie did a back hand spring, which Mikey found really awesome. They then made a pyramid. I'll give you _one_ guess who was on top. Ding ding ding. Pinkie. Was there anything she didn't do? And let me tell you, she was really hamming it up. She smiled as her eyes swept the crowd. Then she got to me and glared with a fiery passion. Jack must've saw it too because he got a sly smile on his face and pulled me into a surprise kiss.

Then all three of them, Leo Mikey and Don, pulled us apart. They eyed Jack.

"Hey man, no sucking our little sister's face." Don said, making me blush and look down. Bliss put a hand on my shoulder, smiling and mouthing 'I know'.

"Yea," Mikey said, "We're protective of her." he winked at me.

"Good thing Raph's on the field." Leo nodded thoughtfully."You'd be a dead man."

Jack nodded and settled with holding my hand instead. "Yes sirs." he said in a military fashion.

Carpa tightened her grip on the blanket, hair standing on end. She shivered.

"Bengal tigers were _not_ made for cold weather." She mumbled, sneezing. We laughed and turned our attention back to the game, which was starting again.

The game was intense, back and fourth. Last two minutes. Three downs. We were down one point. The ball was hiked to Raph and he rammed down the field for a touch down. We won!

Everyone ran onto the field to celebrate. Mikey tossed Debbie in the air, catching her and hugging her, spinning around. Everyone was jumping around. Raph grabbed Carpa and kissed her hard, which she returned just as hard.

"Oh," I said to Leo, gesturing to the two. "so you don't break them up, but you break me and Jack up while we're kissing?" i asked irritated. Leo ruffled my hair.

"Sorry Tally, but he's not our little sister." he grinned.I huffed and crossed my arms.

What a gip.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So, this was just a little bonus chapter for y'all. That's why it's short, but I HAD to get something up before I went totally insane. ^^**

**Hope you likey. Please review!**

**thanks!**

**=)-Z--Z**


	20. Chapter 20 Fail

**Chapter 20!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 20~Fail.**

**TallyPOV  
**

So, the football caption, I think his name was Isaac, had a after party. So we were all at his posh abode, music blaring, some song that I had no idea. Obviously. Carpa came up up to me and handed me a drink, it was Coke. Good to know that the future still appreciates classics.

"Hey Tally." she said, tail flicking. I smiled and chugged the drink.

"Hey Carpa." I said. "So, that was some game."

"Totally, I'm just glad to be warm." she nodded. We kind of stood there in an awkward silence for a minute, until I said I need to find someone and walked away. I wen to the stairs and was about to go up them when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around smiling, then it dropped to a scowl when I saw who it was.

"Hello Pinkie." I sighed, I really wasn't in the mood for this right now, I just wanted to go home and go to bed. Is that so much to ask?

"Hi," She said in that nasally voice of her's. "did you enjoy your encounter with the Street Phantoms? It was me you know." She said, so proud of herself that she gets people to do work for her. Was she really bringing this up again? I already called her out on this like two weeks ago, which she denied doing. And my ankle was fine. What the hell?

"Yes, I know, I called you out in homeroom the next day." I said patiently. Her lip glossed mouth made an 'oh' shape. Then she flipped her pink hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, did you know that it was for all the pranks and public humiliation?"

"I kinda figured that, yes." I nodded. Where was this about? "Listen Pinkie," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "where are you going with this?"

She took a manicured finger and poked me in my solar-plexus, the hard bone right under your throat, and glared at me.

"You should watch your back Tally. You and your family that probably aren't even your real family come to _my_ school and start messing up the delicate balance." I glared right back at her.

"They _are_ my family, your so immature Pinkie. God, I can't even tell you! If you want to get someone back you don't even do it yourself, you pay some thugs to do it for you!" I exploded. "You're just a spineless little girl who wouldn't last two seconds in the 21st century!" I blurted. Shit, did I really just do that? I did didn't I? Crap.

Her eyes widened, then returned to a glare. "What? And you could?" How do I respond to that without blowing it all? Shit, think Tally think!

"More then you, Miss 'has to take a shower after gym just because of a little sweat.'" that was good, okay, keep it cool. "So I suggest you watch _your _back." I got really close to her face. "Because I can kick your manicured ass into the next millennium." I said and stormed off. That was _way_ too close. I found Leo and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm going home, I'll see you later." I mumbled and headed off.

"Alright, be careful."

I stepped out into the chilly October night and stuffed my hands in my pockets, glancing up every now and then to make sure I wouldn't get lost, wallowing in my stupidity. How could I just let that slip out? Pinkie probably suspected something now. I couldn't just tell Master Splinter, what would he think? No, this was my problem, I was responsible for it.

The thoughts and possibilities raced through my mind, both good and bad. I looked at the ground and examined the cracks in the sidewalk when I bumped into someone, or someone bumped into me.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled and looked up to the smiling face of Jammerhead and a couple Street Phantoms.

"Hey, Tally was it? We just keep running into each other don't we? " He laughed and grabbed my wrist. I jerked it back and tried to slide past him, but he slid in front of me.

"I'm really not in the mood for this right now Jammerhead." I said icily. He wagged his finger in my face.

"Now is that any way to talk to your superior?" he said in a 'tisk tisk' tone. My patience was wearing thin and eventually snapped. I went for a punch in the stomach but my fist went right through him. "ah ah ah, to slow."

I sighed. "Can I please go home?"

"Why don't you stay awhile sweet cheeks?" one of them said. I pulled out my yo-yo and Jammerhead got a look at and started cracking up.

"What is that?" he giggled.

"I yo-yo. Wanna see it? Come here." I said, and held it out. He, still giggling came close enough to me that I could grab him. I gabbed his hair with both hands and slammed his head into my knee, so hard it knocked him out. Best thing to happen all night. I glared at the rest of them. "You wanna see it too?" I growled. They backed off and took Jammerhead and ran. I put my yo-yo back and jogged the rest of the way home. I needed to burn off steam. Did I mention that I hated the future? Well, now it's a deep, burning, fiery loathing.

I made it to the tower and got into the elevator. I was banging my head on the wall the whole way up. Trying to knock some sense into it. I walked into the loft and saw Splinter drinking tea and some soap opera.

"Hi," I mumbled as I plopped on the couch

"Tally, where are your brothers and young Debbie?" he asked, offering me a cup. I took it gratefully.

"Still at the party, I decided to come home early." I explained.

"I see, I trust you journey home was safe?" I nodded.

"You could say that."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence watching an old rerun of 'Gilmore Girls'. Until I fell asleep on the couch right before the guys came home.

I'd sum this day as a fail.

**xxxxxxx**

**Oh, Tally way to go, you almost blew it! lolz**

**please review. **

**=)-Z--Z**


	21. Chapter 21 Ello, ello!

**Chapter 21! Sorry, just got back to school from Spring Break, things are a wee bit hectic. **

**Disclaimer~I own nothing**

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 21~Ello, ello!**

**Tally POV**

I woke up with my head hanging off the couch and my feet toward the ceiling. It kinda freaked me out a little until I realized that I was on the couch. I sat up, feeling my back pop, it did feel better though, not gonna lie. I stood up and stretched seeing Master Splinter walk in.

**"**Morning Sensei." I said.

"Good morning, I was just going to wake you up my daughter, it is time to train." He smiled pleasantly. I had to hold back a groan, man.. I nodded and walked to my room to get into some warm up cloths. I changed into gray jogging pants and a black tank top and I took off my shoes, (yea, I slept with those on, along with my jeans.) I walked upstairs to the roof to find everyone stretching.

"It. Is. ALIVE!" Mikey said, doing a bad impersonation of Dr. Frankenstein. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

"Alright my children. We shall be using no weapons today, we will be hand to hand combat. Leonardo and Raphael. Donatello and Cody. Michelangelo and Tally." Master Splinter gave the order and we got into fighting stances.

"Don't worry sis, I'll go easy on ya." Mikey laughed.

I snorted. "Dude, its not me I'm worried about." He laughed and I charged diving at his feet. He dodged, like I knew he would and I rolled up into a standing position. Ya see, Mikey's game is cat and mouse. He's the mouse. He moves quick and out of the way when you attack him. You get frustrated and attack him until you're pooped, then he makes his move. Pretty sneaky, if you don't already know it. But I do, hehe.

"Come on Mikey, attack me." I egged him on.

"Naw, I'm good with letting you doin all the work." He grinned.

"Well," I shrugged. "Then we're gonna be here a while. Cause I ain't attack ya bro." I grinned right back. His grin dropped. We stood there for a good five minutes. Mikey was starting to tap his foot. Then he sighed. I coulda done it all day. Mikey just isn't a patient person. He charged at me with a kick. I blocked it and threw a punch for his throat. He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me. So I was trapped. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I then did a front flip, carrying Mikey with me, still holding onto my arm. He landed on his shell with an 'oof' and released his grip on my arm. I jumped up and did a back hand spring backwards to get away from his kick. We continued back and forth like this for a while. Until Mikey took my legs out and pinned me.

"Give?" he grinned.

"Nope." I said and kicking him with both legs in the pastern. He flew back and landed on his knees, and did a back roll onto his feet. He had his game face on. He walked up to me. Walked, which threw me off guard. He held up his hands, so I figured he gave up. I got out of my stance and grinned. "Am I too much for ya Mikey?" I asked innocently.

Then his sly smile came. "Nope." He said and tackled me, we fell to the ground with me yelling 'whoa!' He was tickling me, in my ribs.

"Mikey STOoOP!" I laughed/screamed.

"Say you give!" he grinned.

"Nooo!" I laughed harder. He kept tickling me until I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay! I give I give! Just STOP!" he got off and I laid there, breathing hard, trying to catch my breath.

"I wiiin!" Mikey gloated. I sat up.

"You cheated." I said, pouting a little.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"DID-" Mikey was cut off by Master Splinter clapping a hand over each of our mouths."not.." He mumbled.

"Enough, twenty laps, both of you. Go." he ordered. We grumbled but started running.

"Did not." Mikey muttered. I rolled my eyes and ran ahead of him. He obviously took this as a challenge and sped up.

"No Mikey, just no." I muttered. He pouted but slowed down. We did our twenty laps in silence and flopped on the ground. "Are we done yet?" I asked.

Master Splinter nodded. "Yes, we are. Enjoy your Saturday children."

We nodded and walked down to the main level.

"You guys wanna go to the mall? I never did get to ride the roller coaster." I asked. Everyone thought it was a good idea. I changed out of my sweat and into jeans, chucks and another black tank top. I know, I have such a fashion sense don't I? Try not to be too jealous folks.

We all entered the mall and went straight to the coaster. We got in the front row and were strapped in. So excited. So excited. SO EXCITED!

We took off lighting quick and like that we were in the first loop. We went through the rest of the ride with in two minutes. We got whoosie. Whoa, head rush. Pure. Epicness. We stumbled out of the car and Cody heaved. And the rest of us laughed.

"Man, that makes me wanna do something crazy!" Mikey said and pulled out his skateboard and ran to the top of the escalator. Oh dang.

"Mikey, whatever you're going to do. DON'T!" Leo called after him, still dizzy.

"Oh come on bro! Live a little." Mikey called. Gesturing for people to move, and they did.

"Michelangelo!" He said sternly.

"Leonardo!" Mikey mimicked, me and Raph had to hide a snicker. Don just rolled his took a deep breathe. "Ladies and gentlemen, dudes and dudettes. I'm going attempt skateing down the escalator and jumping the fountain!" he bellowed to the people, they eagerly made room for him.

Raph nudged me. "Tink he'll make it?" he asked. I pretended thought about it.

"Nope." I grinned. Mikey dropped onto the escalator and grinded it down. He made it to the main floor and gained some speed. He made it over the foutain but failed to make a landing. "Oh! Wipeout!" I laughed.

He skidded on his shell for a couple feet then came to a stop. "Dude." He said. We walked over to him. Don helped him up.

"You okay Mikey?" He asked.

"Dude, that was sweet." He said, giving me a pound. People cheered, and Mikey soaked it in.

"Mikey, that was really irresponsible." Leo scolded.

"Aw Leo, lighten up." He said, waving to the crowd, they stopped when about ten guys in blue came in. They were led by a golden robot with a knight stick. Oops.

"Man, it's the peacekeepers, this century's police." Cody explained quietly. Mega oops.

They came up to us. "Ello, ello. What's all this then?" The robot asked with a British accent. It seems like every robot has a British accent, what the why? Cody stepped in front.

"Sorry Constable Biggles. I promise it won't happen again." He said, looking pointedly at Mikey, who shrugged. It took all of my will power not to laugh. His name was Biggles. That just makes me think 'Biggles. Constable Biggles.' Oh, jeez I'm really immature, but that's what makes me SO lovable.

"Ah, Young Mr. Jones. I trust your judgement." He said. then he turned toward the cops. "Alright lads, back to headquarters." Then they left. Raph gave Mikey a noogie.

"Come on shell fer brains. Let's go home and get that fat head of yours cookin' some pizzas." He said. Don and I just shrugged at each other. And Leo shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Greatest trip to the mall ever.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Alrighty! Hope you enjoyed it, I made it a little longer, so yea. ^^**

**Please review!**

**=)-Z--Z**


	22. Chapter 22 Blackmail

**Chapter 22! Whoa, been awhile guys. So how are all of ya? Sorry for my tardiness, been a long week...**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing **

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 22~Blackmail.**

**NoOnePOV**

Pinkie rifled through her walk in closet, looking for some new cloths. She always had to change after a day of shopping. She threw another shirt at her robot butler, who was holding the bundle of cloths she had threw at him, in anger.

"Who does that Tally think she is?" She yelled to the robot. "She comes waltzing in to _my_ school and everyone loves her. I had to work hard to get to where I am, and no new girl is going to take that away from me."

The robot shrugged. "Why don't you just get back at her Miss." he said in that robotic English accent. Pinkie shook her head, flipping her hair.

"I've tried, I even paid the Street Phantoms to beat her up. And she just shrugs and laughs it off, like it's no big deal." Pinkie said, going through dresses. "And then she has the nerve to go insult me and saying that I wouldn't last two seconds in the 21st Century, practically the Stone Ages!" she threw her hands up.

"Well Miss, how would she know that? Unless she has lived there." The robot said indifferently, he could care less.

"That's what I told her! Unless..." Pinkie trailed off, hitting a revelation. "Where does Tally live?" She asked, whipping around, now things were getting interesting.

"She and her family live with Cody Jones." The robot answered almost immediately, going through the files of the school.

"The science dork from O'Neil Technologies?" Pinkie asked, brushing her hair. The robot nodded.

"Yes, the very same."

Pinkie could almost hear the light bulb. How could she have been so stupid!? Her face lit up. "Maybe her and her family really are from the 21st Century? Jones is all techy, he could have built a time machine and brought them here! That's why Tally knows so much about the decorations, music, and food for Prom! She _lived_ it! She's from the 21st Century!" Pinkie grinned brightly, quite smug about her discovery.

The robot shrugged, "Possibly." He said, "Shall I leave you to your thoughts Miss?" he asked. Pinkie nodded and waved him off.

"Yes, and wash those too." She said gesturing to the bundle of cloths. The robot bowed and retreated to do his daily chores.

Pinkie was practically bouncing off the walls with how excited she was. Then she grinned slyly and rubbed her chin.

"This little tidbit of information might just be the revenge I was waiting for." She said to herself, then pulled out her portable fist sized computer to plan her next move.

The fun would begin on Monday.

xxxxxxx

*Monday*

TallyPOV

Monday morning came and I got up. Only, instead of my usual garb of black sweats, black tank top, and black Chucks, I decided to change it up a bit. I unwrapped my arm, inspecting it. It was healed enough to leave it off. I put on some navy blue skinny jeans, a think stripped top, with yellow and white strips. I actually decided to leave my hair down, letting my hair hang over my shoulders. I still wore my Chucks though.

I walked into the kitchen and Debbie's eyes widened. She grinned in her cheer-leading outfit. "Wow Tally, got a hot date?" She joked. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed an apple.

"What, can't a girl change up her wardrobe every once in a while?" I asked, grinning. Debbie shrugged.

"Come on, we're gonna be late. The guys are already at school, I was waiting for you." She said.

"Now you that you mention it, the house does seem unusually quiet." I grinned.

"And I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind." Serling said, coming in to vacuum the carpet.

"Yea yea." I mumbled as Deb and I walked to school. As we were walking something came to me. "Hey Deb, why would the guys wanna go to school early?"

Debbie shrugged. "I dunno, guess Master Splinter wanted 'em out of the house." I took this as a perfectly legit reason and we kept walking.

Made it to school and Debbie said she had to get some stuff done before homeroom and headed off to the library. I went to my locker, which had a regular lock instead of a keypad like the rest of the lockers. Call me old fashioned. I opened it quickly and dumped my book bag in and shut it.

Then a saw a pink manicured hand clap me on the shoulder.

"Well don't you look cute, actually like a girl." Pinkie said from behind me in that nasally voice of hers. I turned around, tucking my hair behind my ear.I pursed my lips as I crossed my arms and gave the best glare I could muster.

"That a compliment?" I asked.

"I didn't come here to insult you Tally." She said. My eyebrows shot up.

"Well that's a first." I said, then I narrowed my eyes again. "Then why are you bugging me?" I said, leaning against my locker.

"I know your little secret." Pinkie said icily. I managed to keep my face unmoving, not giving anything away. But on the inside I was freaking out, running around like a chicken with no head.

I shrugged and smirked. "I got no secrets Pinkie. I'm an open book." I said as a matter of factly.

She leaned in real close. "You and your family are from the 21st Century." she said. My blood ran cold. So not good. I still managed to keep it cool.

"Oh really?"

"Yea really and I'm going to tell everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_." She whispered.

"Yea? And who'd believe ya?" I asked.

"So you admit it." She caught me. Crap, I walked _right_ into that one. I sighed.

"What do want Pinkie? To make me miserable? Well congrats." I said, waiting for whatever she wanted me to do. I was gonna take whatever she dished out like a ninja.

"I don't know yet. But you'll do it, or I'll expose you and your family." She smirked. I glared at her.

"That's blackmail." I said icily. She smiled brightly.

"Yep, isn't it just awesome? Or as you would say, 'totally far out'." She said and practically danced off. I glared at her all the way.

My day just took a turn for the worse.

Well that's just peachy.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Oooh, that Pinkie. XD  
**

**Please review! **

**=)-Z--Z**


	23. Chapter 23 Improv

**Chapter 23!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing**

**xxxxx**

**Chapter 23~Improv**

**TallyPOV**

I was pretty much a ball of sunshine the whole day. But in case you dear readers are not fluent in sarcasm, let me rephrase that. Ahem-I was pretty much as down as you can get into the endless pit of misery that lurks in dark place that is depression.

So you can probably imagine how quiet the walk to English with Mikey was. He was telling this story to me about something and he was so enthused by it. I couldn't tune in. I was too busy counting my steps. Mikey nudged me.

"Hey, Tally, is something wrong dudette?" He asked. I shook my head and gave him the best smile I could muster up.

"Nothing. Just tired is all." I shrugged. He didn't look convinced, but he let it go as we took our seats in English.

I slumped in my chair and put my chin in my palm as Mr. Taylor stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Class! Today's subject....drum roll please." He gestured, and a kid pounded on his desk. "Improvisation!" I internally groaned. It's not that I didn't like Improv, in fact I love doing it, but I was just not in the mood. Guess I'm gonna haveta to do some acting here folks.

"Alright, let's see here..." He scanned the crowd. "We need four people up here, so...Mikey, of course, Travis, Shelly and....Tally." He grinned. We all stood in the middle of the front. "Okay, you're all gonna act out a scene, which is, Mikey and Tally, you two are investigating a dead body as detectives. Shelly and Travis, stand on the sides. Now, the game is that you can only talk in questions. I hit the buzzer when someone messes up and the said person must switch places with the person on their side. Got it? Good. Begin." He said.

Mikey and I leaned down to the invisible body.

"What is it?" Mikey started.

"You can't see it?"I answered, gesturing to the 'body'.

"Is he dead?"

"What makes you so sure it's a he?"

"Well, isn't it?"

"Isn't that your department?" I asked, trying to throw him off.

"Want to check?" he grinned.

I hesitated. "Uh..why don't you?."

"Why me?" He mumbled.

I hesitated, "Uh...aw crap." I mumbled.

BUZZ.

I trading spots with Travis and he knelt down.

"You the new guy?" Mikey asked taking Travis's hand.

He nodded. "You the old guy?"

"Do I really look that old?"

"Do I really look that young?"

"How old are you?" Mikey asked suspiciously. Man, he was getting into character.

"How old do I look?" Travis countered.

Mikey gestured to the 'body'. "What do you think killed him?"

Travis knelt down. "Think it could be murder?"

"Or suicide?"

"You don't think it's murder?"

"Nope. I mean-aw maaaan." Mikey groaned. BUZZ. Shelly, a snake-like girl, took Mikey's place.

"Did you find anything?" Travis asked.

Shelly paused. "Of what?"

"You don't know?"

"Do you?"

"The evidence?"

"Why would I have it?"

"Aren't you the scientist?"

"Aren't you?"

"Can't you see I'm a detective?"

"Can't you see I'm a woman?"

It went on like this for a while, us switching off and what not. Then Mr. Taylor hit the buzzer and made us go back to our seats. He picked four other people and a whole new game and scene. I have to say, this brightened my day a little.

Maybe I could find a way to turn this whole situation around. Make it do a 180.

I knew there was a reason I liked this class.

**xxxxxxx**

**Please review!**

**=)-Z--Z**


	24. Chapter 24 Mandatory Field Trip

**Chapter 24!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing.**

**xxxxzxxxx**

**Chapter 24~Mandatory Field Trip **

**TallyPOV**

While I was in GR, still thinking of way to turn the whole, 'Pinkie blackmailing me' thing, an announcement came over the P.A.

"Would all sophomores please report the gym for an announcement." The voice said. Everyone started talking energetically as we walked to the gym. I found the guys and Deb sitting in the back of the bleachers and went to sit with them.

"Hey, does anyone know what this is about?" I asked as I sat down next to Leo. Everyone just shrugged as a teacher that was human came out.

"Hey guys. I'm Mr. S, one of your History teachers for those who have me." He said, smiling. The minute he said History, I knew things were gonna go down hill. "So, I'm here to give you permission slips for a MANDATORY field trip to the New York Museum of History tomorrow."

Leo and I looked at each other, we were thinking the same thing._ Oh. Crap. _

Don raised his hand. "What if you don't take History? Or any form of it?" He asked. I held my breath, waiting for his answer.

"Eh, it'll do ya good to get some knowledge about History." he said. Not for us it won't.

"But what if we don't go dude?" Mikey piped up. "Or what if our parents won't let us?"

"Well dude." He answered. "Then we'll kidnap you in the middle of the night and force you to go." he said pleasantly.

I stood up. "You can't do that. You'd go to jail." I said. Mr. S shook his head.

"Don't you know that schools are aloud to take students against their will as long as it is for educational purposes?" He said.I was dumbfounded. What has the world come to?

"Yea?" Raph asked. "And who made that dumb law?"

"I did." Constable Biggles piped up from his seat.

"That explains it." Raph said under his breath.

Mr. S readdressed the rest of the sophomore class, rambling on about what we were going to do. "Now, who's to thank for this idea and the funding for this?" Mr. S asked.  
"None other then Pinkie!" everyone clapped as she stood. I looked at Leo, and he nodded in agreement.

We were in a deep load of shit.

xxxxxx

I was outside after school by myself, waiting for Pinkie. I had told the guys that I had needed to do something, which I did, and I'd be home later. Now I watched all the kids file out. There she was. I grabbed her arm as she past and put my hand over her mouth to stop her girlish shriek. I took her to the back of the school and slammed her against the wall. No more miss nice Tally. I was done looking the other way from all the crap she caused. This had to stop. Now.

I uncovered her mouth to her tirade, and I was not disappointed. "What the HELL are you doing Hamato!?" She shouted.

"Do have _any_ idea what you did you little brat!?" I yelled at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, faking innocent.

"This little mandatory field trip of yours." I said, glaring at her.

"Oh, that. Yea, I hoped you enjoy it, old lady." She smirked. I slammed her harder into the wall.

"Yea, do have any idea how dangerous this is!?" I explained, my voice raising an octave. "My family doesn't know what happens in our futures!"

"So you'll get a bad grade. Big whoop."

"You don't get it!" I shouted, I hoped I was freaking her out. Because I was freaking myself out. "Us knowing our future could alter everyone's futures. Even yours. If we know our futures, it'll affect our decisions, which will effect the future. _This_ future. You idiot!"

Pinkie's eyes widened. "Well I didn't know that! You could've told me that!"

"That's what a brain's for! God, I didn't think you'd go this far!" I yelled in frustration. I pushed away from her. "Well congrats Pinkie. You've signal handily probably destroyed the future." I said, leaving her still in shock.

I started to walk home fuming when I ran into Jack.

"Whoa Tally, where's the fire?" he asked, walking next to me. I shook my head and refused to look at him. He grabbed my by the shoulders and made me look at him, he's chocolate eyes were concerned, while my green ones were welling up with tears of frustration. "What's wrong?" He said, brushing some hair from my face.

"Nothing." I said, quickly wiping a tear away and not looking at him. Everything was falling apart. All because I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut. I wished none of this ever happened. I almost wish the Shredder killed me when he had the chance. I couldn't do this anymore. My tears were now falling were falling freely and I didn't bother wiping them away, more would come anyway.

Next thing I knew I was smelling Jack's cologne as he hugged me tightly. Unconsciously I clung to him back, crying into his shoulder, because he was a good three inches taller then me.

I stood there for a good ten minutes when my tears finally stopped. I looked at Jack's shirt, and realized I had totally ruined it.

"Sorry about your shirt." I said quietly, not looking at him. He tilted my chin head up and pecked my forehead.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "I'll walk you home." He said, taking my hand and leading the way. We made it to O'Neil Tech within a few minutes of a comfortable silence.

"Thanks Jack." I said. I really did feel better. He smiled and wiped a piece of hair back again.

"Anytime." he said. "I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded.

"Alright." I then went upstairs, feeling like flying.I walked into Leo discussing the field trip with Master Splinter. Don came up to me.

"Tally you okay? You've been gone a while." he asked. I nodded and smiled a little.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said. "I'm going to hit the hay." I said as I walked to my room. I plopped on bed, not bothering to change or to even take of my shoes.

I was asleep instantly, and the light was still on. The last thing I remember was Master Splinter coming in and tucking me in, kissing me lightly on my head and turning off my light.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Well alrighty! ^^**

**Please review!**

**=)-Z--Z**


	25. Chapter 25 Escape

**Chapter 25!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing.  
**

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 15~Escape.  
**

**TallyPOV**

We got up earlier then usual and met in the kitchen to go over the plan. I was back to my usual black sweats, black tank top, and black Chucks BUT I added a yellow sweat band on my wrist. I also put my too red hair in a braid, which I hadn't done in awhile.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Debbie asked, munching on an apple.

"The plan, so to speak," Master Splinter said, "Is to go on the field trip." I almost choked on the water I was drinking.

"What!?" everyone shouted at the same time. Then we all started talking at once. Splinter let this go on for a second, then held up a hand to silence us.

"You did not let me finish." he said. "You will go on this field trip, but as soon as you break off in groups, which I am assuming that you will, you will disappear. Use your training my children, and come back here."

"Wait, Master Splinter. I'm not a ninja." Debbie pointed out. He nodded.

"I have already taken care of this, I have called you in sick for today." she nodded.

"Why didn't you just call us all in sick?" Mikey wondered. Leo sighed.

"Mikey, don't you think it would be suspicious if all of us just happen to call in sick on the same day?" he explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." He mused.

"You shell-fer-brains." Raph muttered.

"Now, off with you." He said, gesturing to the door. Raph mumbled something about stuffing something in Biggles's nether regions. I chuckled and followed him out.

When we got to the school, two hover buses were waiting to whisk the sophomore class of on a magical adventure. Not. We piled in and I got sat next to a, ahem, no offense, super nerdy looking dude. I wanted to kick out the window and risk a tuck and roll. Just because we're escaping early doesn't mean I have to like the time we're there.

And last and certainly indeed _least_ was Pinkie. I gave her my best glare when she looked at me. For a second there I _thought_ I saw guilt, but it quickly turned to malice. I balled my fist and kicked the seat in front of me hard. "Dammit." I muttered

Heather's head popped up, looking concerned. "Tally you alright?" she asked.

I mumbled a yes then racked my brain for some conversation. "So, when's the song thing with you and Leo?" I asked, remembering that they had to write a song together and sing it in front of the school...or something. When I mentioned him, Heather blushed and looked in front where Leo was sitting looking aimlessly out the window.

"First thing on Friday!" She smiled.

"And how's it coming?" I asked as the city whirled around us.

"Oh, it's coming." She smiled again. I left it at that, I was trying to come up with a quick way to disappear when we got to the museum.

Speaking of the museum, we arrived there and we all piled out. We were at the Metropolitan, but..not. At least not the one _most_ people know. Mr. S lead the way excitedly.

When we all got inside, and he separated us into groups of fifteen. A reasonable number to get out of unnoticed. I went off with my group but before we went around the corner, Leo caught my eye and nodded. I nodded back and followed the rest of the group. Of_ course _my group leader was-WAIT! I'm going to let you guess. **_DING! DING! DING!_** One thousand points to the person reading the story! Mr. S was the leader. He led us to the 22nd century part and turned around to examine something.

I took to steps back, nonchalantly. Then another, then another, until I was against the far wall. I then slipped away, unnoticed of course.I made it down a series of hallways, forcing myself no to glance at anything. I turned the corner to where the main door was,

and ran right into a security guard.

"Where ya going kid?" He asked. I glanced around him and saw the guys leaving through the front door. Raph caught my eyes, i gestured with my eyes to keep going. He grudgingly nodded. I turned my attention back to the guard.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I asked, where are you going." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh. Um, home." I said honestly. It was a public place, he couldn't keep me here. It was a Monday morning, it's not like I was gonna steal something. He looked at me for a minute, thinking something over. Then he nodded.

"Alright, you be careful." he said, walking me to the door. I thanked him and bounded down the stairs where the guys were waiting.

"What happened?" Leo asked as soon as I stopped.

"He, just let me go." I shrugged."But we're probably gonna have detention tomorrow for skipping out."

"Let's get home." Leo said, leading the way.

We got home and went off to do normal things.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Mikey asked.

"Hey man, look on the bright side." I said. "We don't have homework."

**xxxxxx**

**I don't really like this chapter in all honesty. But I felt it was needed. **

**THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER! **

**Please review!**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	26. Chapter 26 9 Crimes

**Chapter 26! Wow guys, so sorry! Exams are a b*tch. But anyway, now that's it's summer, I'll have more time to update, and this story is most likely wrapping up here in the next...three chapters. **

**Disclaimer~I own nothing, I also don't own the song used in this chapter. **

**xxxx**

**Chapter 26~9 Crimes. **

***Time Jump to Friday* **

Alright, so after Monday's incident, of course we all had detention. Personally I would've rather been expelled so we didn't haveta go anymore, but no, all we got was a day of detention.

But that's beside the point.

So, as I opened my locker in the morning, I got really excited when I realized it was Friday. For three reasons, one; well, it's Friday. Two; today we get to watch Heather and Leo sing in front of the whole school. Raph even brought a video camera. Hehe. And three; next Friday was Prom. Yea, I can't believe it either. Seven days. Nice.

I dumped my bookbag in and took out my ipod when Pinkie gently closed my locker. Yes, read that again, I said _gently. _Pinke doesn't do _gently. _Now if she slammed it I'd be less surprised. I turned to her with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked suspiciously. I had a feeling this was the moment when she was gonna have me do to keep her lip glossed mouth shut about us being from the past.I wasn't disappointed.

"I know what I want you to do." She said, rubbing her arm.

"Oh this outta be great."I said, leaning against the wall.

"I want you to forgive me." she said quietly, looking down. I almost dropped my ipod.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"I want you to forgive me Tally." She said looking at me. "I was wrong, for being so bitchy to you. And for almost blowing your secret. When I saw how desperate you were to get out of the museum, I realized that nothing good could come from it. It wouldn't make me happy to make you and your family miserable. I mean it might make me laugh, but-" I cut her off.

"I get it." I said.

"You do?"

"Yea, I play pranks with Mikey all the time, it makes us laugh, but we always apologize." I said.

"Wow, so you forgive me?" She asked, almost hopefully.

I nodded, "Yea. I forgive you." I said, taking her hand. "So, friends?" I asked.

"No." She said, pulling her hand back. Well, what'd you expect? Us to be best friends from now on? No my friend, you are sadly mistaken. "But we can be civilized." She smiled, taking my hand again.

"deal." I said. She walked off and a grin found it's way to my face. Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and lips plant against my cheek.

"Some one seems happy." Jack chuckled in my ear. I laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"You could say that." I said smiling. I grabbed his hand as the bell rang and went to the theater. We met the guys in some seats with their girl friends. The two people who weren't there were Leo and Heather, for obvious reasons. We took our seats as the principle came out. He did his thing and then Heather and Leo came walking out, they sat down at the piano that was provided and Heather started to play.

She started to sing, pretty dang good too.**((A/N****: **Leo and _Heather both_** But I might have totally messed up the parts. Forgive me!))  
**

_"Leave me out with the waste_  
_ This is not what I do_  
_ It's the wrong kind of place_  
_ To be thinking of you_  
_ It's the wrong time_  
_ For somebody new_  
_ It's a small crime_  
_ And I've got no excuse_

_ Is that alright?_  
_ Give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_ Is that alright?_  
_ If u don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_  
_ Is that alright?_  
_ Give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_ Is that alright_  
_ With you?_

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
She's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse

_ Is that alright?_  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
_ Is that alright?_  
If you dont shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
_ Is that alright?_  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
_ Is that alright_  
Is that alright with you?

Is that alright? Yeaaa  
_ I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
Is that alright? Yeaaa  
_ If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it_  
Is that alright? Yeaa  
_ If I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
Is that alright Yeaaa  
_ Is that alright with you?_

_ No..._

It was silent for a minute. I glanced at Raph, the look on his face, priceless. Leo wasn't half bad. He was actually really good. Then I jumped up and clapped. Raph joined me and we whistled. Soon everyone was cheering loudly. And Heather and Leo blushed so red I could see it. They bowed and walked off stage, hand and hand. The crowd settled and the next act went up and that's how the day was spent. Chorus project day. Nice.

Every once in a while I caught Jack looking at me. I'd look over and he just smile at me, then kiss my cheek, then look contently back at the stage.

So, let's recap shall we? Pinkie isn't out to get me anymore, Prom is a week away, and we found out Leo has a great voice.

Success.

**xxxxxx**

**alright, hope this chapter was better then the last one. Once again, sorry for delay. **

**Please review!  
**

**=)-Z-Z  
**


	27. Chapter 27 Prom

**Chapter 27! this is the biggest chapter, PROM! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! **

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 27~Prom**

**TallyPOV**

Day-Saturday.

Year-2105.

Time-3:00pm.

Location-O'Neil Tech Tower. Penthouse-Starling's room.

Mission-To walk successfully in heels in a prom dress without falling on my face.

Yep, tonight was prom, in all it's cliche glory. And yes, Starling insisted that we start getting ready at 3:00pm even tough the actual prom didn't_ start_ until like seven. So there we were, Starling, Heather, Carpa, Bliss, Debbie and I all pampering up for tonight's events. I was sitting on the hover bed in sweats and a tang top, ipod in ear, and hair up in a messy ponytail. Starling was doing Debbie's hair while the hair-bot was doing Heather's. Carpa's was already done, her little hair tuft was curled to look so cute.

Obviously I hadn't even started on anything yet, which was _so _okay with me. Starling was all gussied up. Her blue hair was in a tight bun and had some bright blue eyeshadow with bright blue lip gloss. You're sensing a theme, yes?

Finally, Heather was done, her brown hair cascading down her back in ringlets. Starling eyed me with a sly smile.

"Um, ya know.." I said, "I think I'm gonna skip prom this year."

"No Tally." Starling said, hands on hips. "You knew this day was coming. Now _sit_." She said, pointing to the salon chair in front of her mirror. I sighed and plopped down in the chair. Starling grinned and took out my ponytail and started brushing it. "Oh I have the most perfect look."

"Perfect." I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Tally." Debbie laughed. "You'll look great." I rolled my eyes and began playing games on my ipod while Starling fiddled with my hair.

After an hour of fiddling, Starling grinned proudly. "Alright Tally, what do you think?" she asked. I glanced up and my eyes widened.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. My hair, I don't really know how to explain it. It was in an elegant ponytail with loose curls and my side bangs were sprayed stiff off to the side. "you're amazing Starling!" I said jumping up.

"I know." She smiled, "now everyone get in their dresses. There's no time to waist." She said, going to her closet and pulling out all of our dresses. We put them on and were putting on the finishing touches to our make up and what not. Then we had a little fashion show, where we showed off our dresses to each other, and took pictures. And now I'm going to attempt to describe our dresses.

First, Starling. Her dress was a shade lighter than her skin. It was light blue, and was-frankly-a princess gown. It was strapless and looked very cute on her. Next was Debbie. Her's was strapless, and it was orange. At least the top was, the floor length skirt was a combo of pink and orange. Bliss's dress was an elegant sleek black dress that matched her hair. Carpa's dress was golden yellow, that went to the floor, like the rest of us. It was spaghetti strapped and hugged her in all the right places. Heather's dress was a sleek sparkly purple dress that had the strap over her left shoulder. Very very pretty.

And then mine. Whoo boy, here we go. Mine, like the rest, went to the floor. Spaghetti strapped and like an olive green that made my eyes pop. It was simply, but right where it turned into a dress there was a line of designs and stuff. Yea, with three inch heels, _nothing _can go wrong. Sarcasm, sarcasm.

So by the time we were all ready, it was six. Don't ask me how Starling times things like this, but she does. Perfectly. It blows my mind.

Anyway, we were all standing at the top of Cody's stair case. Serling at the bottom, ready to announce us. Starling paid him, or something. I could see the guys down at the bottom, waiting anxiously. Of course they were wearing tuxes of their bandanna color, that goes without saying. Cody was in his purple suit thing that he always wore, because that was classy enough as is. Master Splinter was there too, because he was a chaperon. Then I saw Jack, and I sucked in a breath. WARNING: girly description coming up. His brown hair was still in that stylish mop style that I _really_ liked. He was in a suave black suit with a red tie and black dress shoes.

"Tally, you're drooling." Debbie whispered to me with a smile on her face. I checked and found I wasn't and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I said.

Serling cleared his throat. "Starling, you're first." He called. Well, what'd you expect, some grand entrance calling thing? It's _Serling _were talking about here. She slid gracefully down the stairs and Cody's jaw dropped. He clumsily handed her a corsage and she took his hand."Heather." Serling called. Heather came down with a really red blush on her face, and Leo's blush was just as red. He handed her her corsage. "Tally." I gulped and concentrated on not making a complete fool of myself by falling on my face. I may be graceful when it comes to fighting, but put me in high heels higher then and inch and I'm clumsier then a giraffe in stilts.

I made my way down the stairs in one piece and met up with Jack. He grinned widely when he saw me and of course I had to grin back.

"Wow Tally, you look...um...wow." He said, gulping.I chuckled.

"You clean up nice too." I said.

"Oh!" he said, reaching into his pocket, "I've got something for you. It's not a corsage, but I think you'll like it." He said, giving me a small box. I opened it and found a sliver locket that scrawled _Tally _elegantly on the front.

"Wow."I said. "It's beautiful Jack."

"Open it up." He encouraged. I did as was asked and smiled at the picture that was inside. It was a small picture of him and me at the football game along with the date '2105'.

"Thank you." I said, hugging him. "Help me put it on?"

He nodded and clasped it around my neck.

"If you two are quite finished." Serling interrupted. He cleared his throat. "Debbie."

Debbie skipped down and into Mikey's arms, who was grinning super big. He gave her a orange corsage.

"Bliss." Serling said, and she came down blushing and shyly went to stand next to Don who took her hand with a small smile."and last but not least, Carpathia."

Carpa glided gracefully down and smiled at Raph, who cleared his throat nervously and handed her a corsage.

"Our transportation for the evening is waiting outside children." Master Splinter said, tapping his walking stick/pimp cane on the floor. We all nodded and walked out.

"Bon voyage humans!" Serling called after us. "Don't be afraid to stay out late." Master Splinter gave him a look. "Sorry sir."

Man, we rode to Prom in style!

The limo dropped us off, and after we got out, Cody hit something on his wrist thing and it zoomed off. Sweet.

"Come on!" Jack said, taking my hand pulling me in. I laughed and followed. Ya know? screw it. It's Prom, and I can be girly if I wanna, so don't judge.

We stepped into the gym and I grinned. It was perfect. I totally felt that I was back home. No hover tables holding the hundred boxes of pizza, pretzels, popcorn chips. No robots handing out punch, instead there was a volunteer doing that. The DJ stand was set up on the stage and an octopus looking dude with eight arms was manning it. Very nice.

"Wanna dance?" Jack asked, pulling me close.

"I guess I don't really have much choice do I?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Nope."

"Then don't blame me when I step on your feet." I warned. Jack laughed and brought me closer, and we started to slowly rotate in a circle. The song that was playing some medium paced song that was just slow enough to not be a jumping up and down song. When the song picked up, Jack grabbed my hand and spun me out and then back in.

I glanced at my brothers one by one. Leo was gracefully leading a blushing Heather in a slow circle. Raph kept stepping on Carpa's feet, but she didn't seem to mind when he apologized. Don and Bliss were doing the same as Leo and Heather, except they were both blushing. And Mikey and Debbie were doing some dance out of the fifties. Typical. Master Splinter was raiding the food table, snaking on pigs in a blanket. Well, they _were _his favorite.

Suddenly the song changed. One that I knew quiet well. I squeezed Jack's hand and met up with the guys and Debbie. Everyone in the gym gathered around curiously.

"Alright, we're gonna teach y'all to do the Cupid Shuffle!" I shouted, right as the words started. We all went easily into the moves and gradually, everyone joined in.

We did the Electric slide, the Chacha slide, and Thriller after that. Then we played some Green Day, All American Rejects, the works.

It was the best night since coming to the future.

As I was going back over to where Jack and everyone was sitting when Pinkie intercepted me. Her dress was pink of course, very pink. And poofy.

"Tally," She said with a genuine smile. "I just wanted to say that this was a great idea, look at how much fun people are having." She said, gesturing around.

"Thanks. " I said. "We won't be here for much longer though."

"Why not?"

"Cody's almost got the time machine up and running again, a day at best." I said, recalling the event of him telling us over breakfast.

"Well, I"m glad that you're finally going home. After all you've been through." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Thanks Pinkie." I said, walking off without another world.

xxxxxxx

As soon as we got home, I went straight to the shower to wipe the gunk off my face. I then crawled into bed.

One more day and we'd be home. Back to our lives, back to our home. Back into hiding.

Sure, we belong in our own time, but we didn't have to hide here, it was...nice. We'd also have to say goodbye to everyone that we'd met.

Goodbye to Cody...Starling...Serling...Jack...I fingered the locket he'd given me, already missing him.

Oh boy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow, I really tried to make it longer, at least by a little. I hope you enjoyed it. Probably one chapter left. **

**Prom dress pics are on my profile for anyone who cares! ^^  
**

**Please review!**

**=)-Z-Z  
**


	28. Chapter 28 Goodbye

**Chapter 28! Last Chapter, and Epilogue!  
**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing but Tally, Jack and the plot. **

**xxxxx**

**Chapter 28~Goodbye. **

**TallyPOV **

Today was it. We're going home. Finally.

But we had to say goodbye first.

So Cody, Serling, Starling, Master Splinter, Leo, Debbie, Raph, Mikey, Bliss, Don, Carpa, Heather, Jack and I were all standing in the decided to let our significant others in on our secret, so they understood why we had to go back. It still wasn't easy though.

"Okay Cody," Bliss said. "We give, why are we all here?"

Cody sighed. "Guys, Everyone here save me Serling and Starling, are from a hundred years in the past."

There was a pause. Then everyone burst out laughing.

"It's true." I said quietly, looking down. "That's why we didn't fit in here, we're not even from this century."

"Then which century are you from?" Heather asked.

"The 21st." Leo said.

"Okay, is this all we were brought here for, for you to tell us this?" Carpa asked.

"We brought you here to say goodbye. We're leaving." Don said.

"What? Y-you can't leave!" Jack exclaimed.

"We have to." I said. "We don't belong here."

"So you brought us here to say goodbye." Bliss said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes.." Leo said.

Everyone looked at their boy and/or girlfriends. Except for Debbie and Mikey, they were both going. There were tears, the exchanging of gifts, all that kind of stuff.

Finally I turned to Jack. He looked at me, I looked back. He surprised me by hugging me so tight I wanted to push him off. But instead I hugged him back, just as tight.

"Bye Tally." He whispered in my ear.

"Guys, the time window's ready." Cody said.

"Bye Jack." I whispered back, I kissed him lightly on the lips and stepped onto the platform with my family.

"See you around." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I brought my hand up to the locket he gave me.

I nodded. "Yea. See ya around."

Master Splinter was first in the portal, then Deb and Mikey, next Don, then Leo. I looked back at our friends, smiled and gave a little wave, then stepped through the portal.

**xxxxxx**

**Epilogue **

**TallyPOV**

It'd been a couple days since we've gotten back. We went back to patrolling, nothing really changed much. I hadn't taken off the locket, and I don't think I will. Don was in his lab and we were all doing various things that we did.

Then Donny came out with a machine type thing.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"I want to run another physical." he said. We all groaned."Well, manly on Tally."

"What? Why?" I asked, sitting up.

"I think something in your genes got messed up when we came back." He explained.

"Oh." I said, as he drew some blood and put it into the machine. A minute later he looked at the results.

"I...don't think you can control people anymore Tal." He said. A grin found it's way to my face.

"Really?"

"One way ta find out." Raph grunted.

"Mikey..." Don said. Mikey sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead." He said. I nodded and tried to get a connection. I couldn't.

I didn't have my power anymore.

"Yes!" I laughed. "I can't do it anymore!" I was normal,_ finally. _I was glad it was gone, I didn't like having that power, and it was wrong to use it.

"That's...great...I guess." Mikey said, not turning away from the game.

"I'll play ya Mikey!" I said, plugging in another controller. Raph then plopped down, then Don. Even Leo plugged in a controller.

We played till the cows came home.

**Fin. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**IT"S DONE! Sorry it was so short and anti climatic. And YES Tally _DOES NOT_ have her power anymore, she's now just a normal butt kicking teen. **

**I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**If y'all wanna give me any other ideas for another story with Tally and the guys, feel free and don't hesitate to tell me! **

**Thanks so much! **

**~Dare2dream00**

**=)-Z-Z  
**


End file.
